Minha amada professora
by kiss Potter
Summary: Harry Potter é um estudante de dezessete anos que está apaixonado por sua professora de literatura Ginny Weasley. Para ganhar sua atenção, ele faz uma pequena loucura...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 – A invasão**

Tentava a todo custo espichar-se por cima do muro da escola. Após muitas tentativas, conseguiu pular o muro e entrar na propriedade. Sentia-se um criminoso por isso, mas era preciso fazê-lo. Era preciso por ele e por ela, e depois, se tudo desse certo, aquela loucura valeria muito a pena.

Escondeu-se entre alguns arbustos e lentamente elevou a cabeça, espiando atento o vigia, que assobiava despreocupadamente, ao passar. Soltou um suspiro de alívio e esgueirou-se pelos corredores da escola, sempre com o cuidado de permanecer pelas sombras e silhuetas das árvores.

Precipitou-se para dentro da sala dos professores, que pro sorte estava aberta e retirou do bolso um pedaço de arame, que serviria para abrir o armário da professora. Passou a mão na testa suada e suspirou, tentando criar uma coragem que estava longe de sentir. Caminhou até o armário e começou a forçar a fechadura com o arame. Aprendera como abrir uma tranca, quando um tio seu, que era policial o ensinou.

Sentiu quando o arame encontrou a tranca e forçou um pouco mais. Ouviu um pequeno clique metálico e puxou o arame de volta. A portinhola do armário havia sido aberta. Procurou a agenda da professora, uma marrom que ela sempre carregava e que por sorte estava ali.

Suspirou de alívio mais uma vez e sorriu. Pegou o diário e andou ás cegas pela escuridão da sala, até encontrar a mesa. Ligou a luz do aparelho celular e retirou do bolso, um cartão branco e pequeno e o pôs na primeira página da agenda. Suas mãos tremiam. E se ela se sentisse ofendida? Ele não poderia responder, somente aguardar o dia seguinte e rever sua amada, idolatrada e querida professora, Ginny Weasley. Ele pôs a agenda de volta no local e fechou a porta.

A maçaneta da porta girou lentamente e abriu-se vagarosamente, fazendo uma claridade bruxuleante entrar na sala. Harry afastou-se e ficou entre a parede e a porta. Enquanto o vigia atravessava a sala lentamente, Harry viu que ali era sua deixa e antes de a luz ser acesa ele saiu rápida e silenciosamente de lá.

Harry correu feito um louco o caminho até o muro de trás da escola e com o desespero pulsando forte dentro de si, conseguiu pular o muro sem grandes dificuldades, suas pernas tremiam com o medo de poder ter sido descoberto. Andou até a sua bicicleta, que estava encostada no muro e montou nela. Pedalou desembalado pelo trânsito da cidade. A euforia consumia-o por dentro e gargalhou. Começou a rir muito quando o pânico passou.

Chegou em casa ás onze e abriu a porta. Sua mãe Lily, estava adormecida no sofá, a televisão ligada na novela. Sorriu, desligando-a e subiu para o seu quarto. Quando fechou a porta, nem preocupou-se em acender a luz, e jogou-se sobre a cama, tirou apenas o tênis e dormiu quase que instantaneamente. Naquele momento entre o sono e a realidade, uma mulher sorridente, de pele clara e macia que ele amava com todas as forças surgiu em sua mente, e no momento seguinte, caiu no sono.

_**N/A:**___Primeiramente, devo dizer que esta fic seria apenas um conto, mas acabei dividindo-a em alguns capítulos bem pequenos. Ainda não está pronto, e logo postarei o resto da história.

Espero que gostem.

Bjs!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**** – De volta a escola**

Harry estava sentado no batente em frente a sua sala de aula, conversando com alguns amigos , quando Ginny apareceu no corredor. Harry, que ria de uma piada que Ron dissera, ficou sério de repente e sua respiração tornou-se um pouco lenta e ofegante. Hoje ela estava mais linda do que nunca, usava um vestido marrom de alças, que ia até os joelhos. Tinha, como sempre, aquele sorriso hipnótico e emanava uma áurea angelical ao seu redor.

Ele não conseguia tirar seus olhos dela e sentiu que os alunos começavam a entrar na sala para a primeira aula do dia. Os amigos ao seu redor se levantaram e andaram, enquanto a professora, parada em frente à sala, esperava que todos entrassem. Seu coração deu um leve salto quando percebeu que ela o olhava com certa confusão no olhar. Ah! Aqueles olhos cor de chocolate que ele tanto adorava. Gina franziu o cenho e depois falou sorrindo agradavelmente.

— Não vai entrar Harry?

Harry contorceu-se por dentro. Adorava quando ela falava seu nome. No entanto, pôs-se a pensar muito rápido, para que ela não percebesse sua afobação e euforia. Levantou-se e foi até a porta, e ao passar por ela, sentiu o perfume doce e floral que ela exalava. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram e a professora abriu os lábios levemente e baixou os olhos Harry percebeu que ela corara um pouco.

Esse sentimento havia crescido dentro de si, quando a professora ficou responsável por ajudar a ele e seu grupo de literatura na feira de ciências da escola. Harry havia passado horas ao lado dela, o que o fez perceber, mais ainda, como ela era uma mulher inteligente, charmosa e linda. E muito mais madura que qualquer uma das outras garotas com que ele estava acostumado a ficar.

Harry recostou-se em sua carteira, enquanto a observava fechar o portão, dar um sorriso para a turma e exclamar aquele "bom dia" matinal que foi amplamente respondido, só não por ele, que havia ficado nervoso e sem voz.

A aula fora bastante calma. Hoje ela explicava o romantismo das obras de Jane Austen e suas características. Harry havia passado a aula toda a observando, até que em certo momento enquanto todos faziam os seus deveres, ela sentou-se em sua cadeira e pegou sua agenda marrom e a abriu. O coração de Harry deu um salto, e ele tentou disfarçar o nervosismo quando viu o bilhete cair sobre a mesa e Ginny pegá-lo. Percebeu que ela arqueou as sobrancelhas largas e bem feitas a medida que o lia.

Aquela boca de lábios bem feitos abriu-se em surpresa que logo ela tratou de disfarçar. Dobrou o papel, colocando-o de volta na agenda e continuou a fazer o que pretendia. Harry a observou o restante da aula. Ela parecia bastante pensativa. Foi incomodada por dois ou três alunos e quando a sirene tocou, o coração de Harry reclamou ao vê-la arrumar seus papéis e sair pela porta distraidamente.

As aulas seguintes foram torturantes para Harry. No intervalo conseguiu escapar da atenção dos amigos e sentou-se no chão, de frente para a sala dos professores, estava recostado em uma coluna do pátio quando a viu novamente. "Deus como ela é linda" Harry pensou. A professora não poderia ter mais do que vinte e seis anos. Apesar de sua paixão ser completamente platônica, não podia deixar de pensar em como ela ficava sem roupa alguma. Arfou em antecipação quando ela o avistou e sorriu. Ele sorriu de volta e a mirou sumir pela porta da sala.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – O encontro**

Parou em frente ao espelho. Pela primeira vez na vida Harry tentava arrumar os seus cabelos rebeldes. Prendeu o fôlego, fechou os olhos e tomou coragem. Agora que já havia feito teria de encarar. Além do mais, o que poderia acontecer além de ele levar um não? Calçou o tênis, passou o perfume, pegou três bombons de menta que havia comprado na hora do intervalo e os pôs no bolso. Saiu de casa a pé, pois estava indo quase uma hora adiantado e sentindo-se um verdadeiro débil por isso.

Que mulher recebia um bilhete de um desconhecido, marcando um horário de encontro e iria? Balançou a cabeça empertigado, tentando afastar os pensamentos ruins da mente. Na verdade, este, em particular, o deixava decepcionado e ao mesmo tempo aliviado.

Chegou ao parque e sentou-se perto do rio. Eram cinco e meia, havia chegado trinta minutos antes da hora marcada. Suas mãos tremiam geladas e ele tentou se convencer de que não havia nenhum motivo para que ficasse tão nervoso. Era só um encontro. E depois. Já havia ficado com várias garotas, e ate ido para a cama com algumas. Mesmo tendo dezessete anos de idade, Harry não era de todo mal. Tinha um bom corpo por causa da natação e a prática de futebol e isso o ajudava na aparência. E mais um ponto que poderia ter ao seu favor ao falar de Ginny era que ela adorava o fato de ele saber tocar piano.

Um carro baixo e preto de quatro portas parou do outro lado do parque. A respiração de Harry aumentou. Era ela. Observou-a descer do carro elegantemente e fechar a porta do carro. Ela ficou parada observando o parque, parecia esperar que algo acontecesse. Caminhou um pouco e depois de um tempo, olhou em sua direção. Ela pareceu surpresa em vê-lo ali, mas logo caminhou até ele com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Olá Harry. — Ela o cumprimentou, quando chegou mais perto. — O que faz por aqui.

— Oi Ginny. — O nome dela saiu de um jeito doce de sua boca. — Quer sentar?

— Ah! Obrigada. — Ela sentou-se ao eu lado. Harry fitou-a profundamente, os olhos perdidos nos dela e em sua boca.

— O que houve? — Ele a ouviu perguntar.

— Eu achei que você não viria. — Ele disse simplesmente. Ginny levantou-se de um salto, fazendo Harry sobressaltar-se.

— Então foi você? — Ela perguntou com a voz mais fina que o habitual, e retirando do bolso da calça jeans, o bilhete dele.

— Sim. — Ele também se levantou e tentou se aproximar.

— Essa é uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto Harry. — Ela afastou-se, quando ele tentou colocar a mão em seu ombro. — Não esperava isso logo de você.

— Eu não estou brincando. — Harry conseguiu pegar em seus braços. — Eu gosto de você Ginny.

Por vários segundos os dois apenas se encararam intensamente. Ginny ficou parada, tentando aceitar o que Harry acabara de falar.

— Ah Harry! — Foi o que ela disse, lhe lançando um olhar de dó, continuou. — Você não sabe o que está dizendo...

— Eu sei sim, Ginnny. — Ele pegou uma de suas mãos, guiando-a até seu coração descompassado. — Só você já me fez sentir assim.

— Harry...

— Por favor, acredite em mim. — Ele falou desesperado.

— Isso não está certo...

— Escuta! — Harry disse. — Eu sei que é minha professora, mas... Ano que vem não vai mais ser.

— Você não entende.

Harry olhou-a nos olhos. Um silêncio recaiu sobre os dois. Ginny titubeou e Harry deu de ombros. Ele achou que seria horrível qualquer recusa por parte dela, no entanto, ela só atiçava cada vez mais as entranhas de Harry, e agora conquista-la parecia ser uma questão de honra. Agora que nadara tanto, não poderia morrer na praia.

— Eu sei muito bem o que sinto por você. — Harry retomou. — Eu não sou nenhum imaturo como deve estar pensando

— É melhor eu ir embora...

— Ginny por favor! — Harry correu atrás dela quando ela começou a andar. — Sei que tudo o que faz é muito sutil, mas se está me dando um fora eu quero que diga com todas as letras.

Ginny corou pela segunda vez no dia para ele. O único pensamento de Harry era o de que ela ficava perfeita daquela maneira.

— Eu não sei o que lhe dizer Harry...

— Então não é um fora? — Harry perguntou esperançoso.

— Eu não sei. — E falando isso, recomeçou a caminhar de volta para o carro. Harry ficou observando o jeito de ela andar e achou que não havia nada mais lindo no mundo. Só quando ela entrou no carro, foi que ele obrigou-se a ir atrás dela. Correu como um desesperado, e quando o motor do carro deu o ronco ele conseguiu abrir a porta, que não estava trancada.

Ginny o olhou surpresa, e Harry não sabia se por impulso ou euforia, mas acabou por abaixar-se até ela e beija-la de um jeito ardente, sensual e maduro, pegando-a totalmente de surpresa, até ele estava. Ginny logo passava a retribuir o beijo, se não com intensidade igual, era muito mais que ele próprio. Harry agarrou-a pela cintura, apertando-a contra si, enquanto ela puxava-o pelo colarinho da blusa. Ela ofegava alto e cravou as unhas em suas costas. Harry soltou um leve gemido e apertou-a mais ainda.

Harry sabia que era difícil pensar naquilo, mas se não parasse logo, perderia o controle. Não havia nenhuma indiferença no modo como ela o beijava, o que fez Harry ficar emocionado. Após uma imensa falta de ar, os dois se separaram ofegantes, mas permaneceram abraçados. Harry direcionou a boca para o colo de Ginny, que se desvencilhou e o largou.

— Harry. — Ela exclamou sobressaltando-se. — Aqui não.

— Aqui não? — Perguntou esperançoso. — Onde então?

— Eu não sei. Temos que conversar direito.

— Então saia do carro e vamos conversar. — Ele levantou-se, dando passagem a ela. — Venha!

— Não aqui. — Ginny respondeu outra vez. — Venha comigo.

— Pra onde? — Harry perguntou surpreso.

— Só entre no carro. — Ela respondeu e sorriu provocativamente, fechando a porta.

Harry correu para o lado do passageiro e entrou. Ginny o olhava de uma maneira indecifrável. Harry sustentou seu olhar, decorando sua face rosada e limpa. Ela acabou sorrindo para ele com um certo carinho e ele sorriu de volta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - Conversa**

Pararam em uma colina de onde podia se ter uma vista privilegiada de toda Londres. A noite deixava o lugar ainda mais bonito. Era lua cheia naquela noite e estava frio e ventilado. Ginny estava com uma blusa fina, e Harry reparou que ela estava arrepiada pelo vento gélido. Ele que estava com um casaco, retirou-o e o ofereceu a Ginny. Ela aceitou de bom grado. Com um sorrisinho de satisfação, ele a viu vestir seu casaco. Ela ficava linda de qualquer jeito.

— Então... — Ela o encarou e ergueu uma mão, brincando com a franja dele. — O que tem pra me dizer?

— Eu quero saber se tenho uma chance. — Ele disse, abrindo os olhos que estavam fechados, por causa do toque dela.

— Isso eu já sei... Eu quero que me convença.

— Com palavras ou atos? — Perguntou carinhosamente, passando a mão por seu rosto.

— Nesse momento quero palavras. — Harry bufou de insatisfação e retirou mão de sua face.

— Eu gosto de você Ginny. Mais do que pode imaginar. — Ele recostou-se no banco do carro e estreitou os olhos. — Eu preciso ficar com você. Você é linda, maravilhosa e eu sou um cara legal

Ginny sorriu abertamente com essa, depois voltou a olhar para ele. O sorriso sumindo gradativamente de sua face. Fitou-o profundamente. Vagarosamente Harry aproximou-se dela e tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus suavemente. Ao perceber que ela retribuía, passou a mão por sua nuca, aumentando a intensidade do beijo. Ginny o enlaçou com os braços.

Após longos minutos os dois se separaram ofegantes. Ambos queriam uma maior aproximação. Ginny o puxou de volta e o beijou com tanto desejo que ele não pode evitar ficar emocionado. Harry sorriu durante o beijo, sentindo ser o cara mais cheio de sorte do mundo.

— Nos vemos amanhã. — Ginny disse, depois de estacionar o carro e beijar Harry.

— Nos vemos no colégio! — Ele afirmou, falando sobre os lábios dela. Porém, quando ia sair do carro, ela o puxou.

— Escute Harry. — Ela falou e ele a olhou preocupado. — Não vá contar isso para ninguém, está bem?

Harry deu um leve sorriso tranqüilizando-a e passou a mão por sua bela face.

— Está bem. — E com outro beijo, saiu do carro.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – O melhor de todos os sonhos

Se havia uma coisa em toda a vida de Harry da qual ele orgulhava-se muito por já ter feito, poderia dizer, que era ter conseguido ficar com a professora Weasley. Quer dizer, tirando o dia em que ele conseguira salvar Ted(seu afilhado) de dentro da piscina da sua casa, enquanto o menino brincava desajeitado por ali, na verdade, essas duas coisas poderiam ficar empatadas. A segunda, provavelmente, seria ter passado com média dez em física no ano passado. Já a terceira. Bem... Teria sido algo que, talvez, apenas um outro rapaz entendesse, ou seja, ter perdido sua virgindade aos dezesseis anos.

Ele estava agora, deitado em sua cama, pensando em Ginny, em seus beijos ardentes, na pele quente e macia. Suspirou, enquanto a música A taste of honey* dos The Beatles, tocava em seu rádio. Passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes, bagunçando-os mais ainda e pôs os óculos na mesinha de cabeceira. Lily bateu na porta do quarto e logo em seguida entrou. Harry que estava apenas com sua cueca boxe, se assustou, cobrindo-se imediatamente das pernas ao tronco. Ele olhou para a mãe com raiva. Já pedira mais de mil vezes que ela não entrasse daquela maneira ali, já que não gostava quando ele trancava a porta.

— Mãe. — O tom de Harry foi repreensivo. — Eu já pedi mais de mil vezes...

— Eu sei, eu sei. — Lily apaziguou o filho, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama. Harry a abraçou, colocando a cabeça em seu colo e Lily começou a fazer cafuné nele.

— O que foi? — Perguntou ele, tentando afastar o sono.

— Nada. — Ela respondeu e sorriu. — Só queria ver meu bebê.

— Eu não sou mais um bebê, mãe.

— Sempre vai ser o meu. — O tom de Lily pôs fim na conversa. Harry apenas sorriu.

— E o papai?

— Está assistindo o jogo. — Respondeu, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Os dois sorriram. James era fanático por futebol.

— Por que não pensei nisso antes. — Disse Harry.

— Como está na escola? — A mãe perguntou casualmente.

— Tudo bem. — Sorriu ao pensar em Ginny. — E como vão os alunos de piano?

Lily já fora uma excelente pianista quando mais nova e chegara até a receber prêmios por isso. Mas, além da fama não ser bem o que ela queria, quando conheceu James, a paixão de um pelo outro foi tão instantânea, que ela largou a carreira para que pudessem ficar juntos e, depois de um tempo, começou a dar aulas de piano. Por isso, Harry aprendera a tocar o instrumento desde que tinha sete anos.

— Estão ótimos. — Ela exclamou exultante e deu um beijo na cabeça do filho. — Vou deixá-lo dormir agora.

— Tudo bem. — Harry disse. — Até amanhã.

— Até amanhã.

Lily saiu do quarto e apagou a luz. A dormência logo foi chegando, mas antes de pegar no sono totalmente, não pode evitar pensar qual seria a sensação de ter Ginny ali, em seus braços, os dois se amando loucamente...

* * *

><p>A primeira aula de Harry naquela sexta feira ensolarada fora de matemática. O professor Remus, que era um cara bem legal, passou um trabalho que contaria na média do fim do mês. A segunda nem foi tão boa assim, era aula de química e o insuportável do Snape estava pegando no pé dele cada vez mais. Na terceira que foi espanhol, e apesar de Harry até gostar do idioma, ficou desapontado, quando disseram que a professora Sprout faltara e quem cobriria a sua aula seria o diretor Albus.<p>

No intervalo, como de costume, Harry conseguiu dar uma escapada do olhar dos amigos e sentou-se em frente a porta da sala dos professores, fazendo guarda até conseguir ver Ginny. Poucos minutos antes do sinal tocar, ela apareceu. Harry sorriu de ponta a ponta e sentiu as suas entranhas pularem de alegria dentro de si. Ela pareceu surpresa ao vê-lo, mas o chamou com um gesto. Ele prontamente obedeceu-a, indo ao seu encontro.

— Me encontro atrás do colégio quando a aula acabar. — Ela sussurrou antes de se certificar de que não havia ninguém os observando. — Eu esperarei no meu carro.

— Ta bem. — Ele sussurrou de volta e sorriu.

Depois disso o sinal tocou e ele voltou para a sala, enquanto Ginny ia pegar suas coisas. O resto das aulas duraram uma eternidade para ele, que esperava ansiosamente o encontro com sua amada. Nem se concentrou direito em nada, apenas olhando o tempo todo no seu relógio se estava perto da hora de ir embora. Mas finalmente tocou e ele saiu correndo como um desesperado sem nem mesmo se despedir dos amigos.

Quando estava totalmente fora do colégio parou e começou a caminhar normalmente para não chamar tanta atenção e foi em direção aos fundos da escola. De longe ele viu o corola preto parado perto do poste. Quando chegou, ela destravou a porta para que ele entrasse. Nem se falaram e foram logo se beijando. Harry estava louco por ela, aquele jeito doce e provocativo, seduzindo-o, gracejando...

Sentia a língua dela brincando com a sua, e suspirou um pouco mais forte. Ginny sorriu, desgrudando-se dele. Os lábios inchados de ambos pediam um pelo outro e Harry o teria feito novamente se ela não tivesse quebrado o contato e começado a dar a partida no carro.

— Pra onde estamos indo? — Ele perguntou curiosamente.

— Estamos indo para a minha casa. — Ela respondeu e o fitou através dos cílios espessos, analisando sua reação.

— Sério? — Harry não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— Sim. — Ela sorriu e concentrou-se na estrada.

Harry pensou que aquilo demoraria muito para acontecer. Não esperava realmente que ela fosse envolver-se seriamente com um rapaz de dezessete anos, embora aquilo fosse o que ele mais desejava. Porém, não conseguia pensar em como tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido depois de que ela disse sim para ele, não que ele não estivesse gostando daquilo é claro. Tudo o que mais queria era provar daquele corpo quente e tentador de sua adorável professora, e no sentido romântico, sua amante.

— Harry? — Ginny o chamou, ele a olhou. — Você está muito quieto.

— Só pensando. — Respondeu simplesmente.

— Em quê? — Ela parecia querer que ele respondesse algo que já sabia, como uma confissão. Harry resolveu entrar no jogo.

— Em você é claro. — Ela sorriu e jogou os cabelos para trás, num gesto que ele qualificou como sensual.

Pararam em frente a uma pequena casa em um dos subúrbios da cidade. Era encantadora, pequena, no entanto razoável. Tinha uma pintura branca e um belo jardim em sua frente. A garagem era bem ao lado, com um portão de ferro preto, onde Ginny guardou o carro. Os dois desceram e entraram na casa, que por dentro era ainda mais bonita e aconchegante.

Havia vários quadros nas paredes. Um grande sofá branco no meio da sala. Em frente, a estante com uma televisão de tela plana grande. Do lado direito havia vários cd´s e dvd´s, todos empilhados cuidadosamente um ao lado do outro. Na esquerda várias fotos com molduras bem trabalhadas de madeira. A porta á esquerda dava para a cozinha, que era bem simples, sem deixar de ser chique. E a porta da direita era um comprido corredor, onde ficava dois quartos. Nos fundos do corredor, tinha a área de serviço e um banheiro.

Ginny o deixou na sala, enquanto retirava-se para um rápido banho. Nesse intervalo de tempo, Harry começou a observar as fotos na estante. Havia uma em que ela estava com uma mulher ruiva e muito parecida com ela, que ele deduziu ser sua mãe. Em outra foto, ela estava no meio de sete homens, todos ruivos como ela, deviam ser seus irmãos. Na outra, ela segurava seu canudo de formatura, sua expressão demonstrando alegria. Mais atrás, quase escondida, estava ela, abraçada a um homem loiro de olhos meio cinzas. O estômago de Harry contraiu-se um pouco. Ele não parecia ser um irmão... "Pare" Pensou consigo mesmo. " Talvez seja só um amigo"

— Uhum. — Ele escutou um leve pigarro e olhou para trás meio assustado. — Demorei?

— Não mesmo.

A imagem do homem loiro sumiu de sua mente quando ele a viu ali, parada, encostada na parede, usando apenas um roupão de banho branco. Os cabelos molhados e grudados ao colo alvo. Harry teve de usar toda a sua força para não ataca-la ali mesmo. O cheiro dela o atingia com intensidade, mesmo que os dois não estivessem tão próximos um do outro. Ginny sorriu da afobação dele e caminhou em sua direção, sem nunca desviar os olhos castanhos dos verdes dele.

Ela colou seu corpo ao dele e o beijou lenta e demoradamente. Harry retribuía com ardor, provando cada pedaço daquela boca maravilhosamente sexy. Depois de um longo tempo os dois se separaram com as respirações ofegantes. Ginny passou a mão pelos cabelos dele, olhando-o com um carinho terno, muito diferente de como o olhava quando ele era apenas um aluno. Ele desejou em seu âmago que ela nunca, jamais, lançasse aquele olhar para outro cara.

Harry admirou seus traços finos e delicados, seus grossos cílios ruivos, suas sobrancelhas espessas e bem feitas. Seu nariz perfeito, como se tivesse sido desenhado por algum artista francês altamente habilidoso. Sua boca, de lábios, agora, avermelhados e um pouco inchados por causa dos seus, repuxados em um leve e gracioso sorriso.

— Você já esteve com alguma mulher antes? — Ela perguntou, afagando sua face com delicadeza.

— O... o quê? — Harry não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia o que pensar. Por que ela perguntara aquilo?

— Não tenha vergonha, Harry. — Ela disse pacientemente. Ele ignorou todas as suas indagações e respondeu com sinceridade.

— Sim.

Ginny sorriu e o puxou pela mão. Demorou até ele perceber que ela o estava levando para o quarto. Ao parar em frente a porta, ele engoliu em seco e olhou um tanto quanto receoso para ela que limitou-se a dar um sorriso confortador. O coração de Harry batia freneticamente. O que aquela mulher estava fazendo a ele? Nem na sua primeira vez ele ficara tão nervoso. Se bem que das outras vezes em que fizera sexo nenhum sentimento rolou de sua parte, e todas as outras com quem ele ficara, eram tão bobas e novas quanto ele.

Mas agora era diferente. Além de ele amar imensamente aquela mulher, ela era mais velha e muito mais experiente que si. Por um breve segundo, sentiu-se inseguro, despreparado e receoso. No entanto, aquilo logo passou quando ela o guiou para o quarto e jogou-o sobre a cama. Seu coração disparou e ele logo começou a suar de excitação.

Ela deitou-se sobre ele e começou a beijá-lo da maneira mais feminina e sensual que ele poderia suportar. Harry não lembrava de jamais ter-se excitado de forma tão rápida em toda a sua vida. Ginny sorriu de encontro aos seus lábios quando sentiu sua ereção de encontro a suas coxas. Ela afastou-se e começou a desamarrar o roupão lentamente. Harry sentou-se, sem piscar. Não queria perder nenhum detalhe. Quando o roupão finalmente caiu no chão, ele prendeu a respiração e chegou mais perto dela, observando atentamente cada detalhe daquele corpo perfeito. Os seis dela eram medianos e estavam salientes, sua barriga era bem feita, seu ventre liso...

De repente Harry sabia o que fazer e ela lhe dava as ordens pelo olhar. Ele a abraçou pela cintura e começou a distribuir beijos por toda aquela extensão. Foi virando-a lentamente e começou a apalpar suas nádegas macias e beijou-as. Ginny ofegava com seus carinhos e aquilo só despertava mais ousadia nele. Foi ficando de pé, e beijou seus seios, seu colo, seu pescoço, sua boca. Seu membro totalmente ereto, Ginny passou a mão por cima de sua calça demoradamente, fazendo-o revirar os olhos de prazer.

Rebolou-o na cama mais uma vez e sentou sobre o seu quadril. Esfregando seu sexo ao dele de forma sensual. Harry soltou um gemido rouco de satisfação. Primeiro, retirou sua camisa e o lambeu do pescoço ao ventre exposto, retirou seu cinto vagarosamente. Beijou-o mais uma vez, e desabotoou a calça, deslizou o fleche e pôs a mão quente e macia dentro de sua cueca, massageando seu membro. Harry gemia como nunca agora, enquanto dava beijos cada vez mais quentes e ousados nela. Ginny também gemia enquanto ele lambia seus seios de forma possessiva.

Aquilo estava muito bom. Ginny realmente sabia do que um homem gostava e não muito tempo passou até que ele chegou ao ápice do orgasmo. Ele esmoreceu na cama, Ginny pôs a cabeça sobre seu peito e o abraçou.

— Você é tão maravilhosa. — Disse Harry. Enquanto Ginny passava a mão por sua testa suada.

— Você também é. — Ela respondeu e o beijou.

Ela retirou sua calça e sua cueca e o puxou sobre si. Harry perdeu-se naquela onda de prazer que dominou o seu corpo ao explorar o dela. Ele lambia, mordiscava e beijava seus seios, sua barriga, seu ventre e quando desceu mais, ela não o impediu. Ele a chupava com intensidade, as lamúrias e gemidos eram terrivelmente femininos, e era música aos ouvidos dele. Ginny o puxava pelos cabelos com força. Seu membro ficando cada vez mais ereto e antes de Ginny chegar ao orgasmo, ele a penetrou.

Ambos gritaram de prazer. Harry investia com força contra ela, que revirava os olhos. Ela o enlaçou pela cintura fazendo com que ele a penetrasse cada vez mais e mais fundo. Não sabia quanto tempo mais agüentaria se segurar. Ela era muito maravilhosa e perfeita. Os gemidos abafados dos dois preenchiam o quarto. Ginny chegou ao orgasmo primeiro, mas ele logo a acompanhou e os gritos de prazer que ambos deram, deixava claro de como haviam gostado daquele ato de amor maravilhoso.

Harry deitou-se sobre Ginny, totalmente sem forças. Ela o abraçou, os corpos grudados e suados. Os cabelos dele estavam molhados. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a sensação do corpo dela embaixo de si, trêmulo, quente e molhado. Ele obrigou-se a encará-la e quando o fez, viu que ela tinha um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios. Beijou-a com ternura e logo depois, pegou no sono, com os braços dela ao redor de si.

—

Acordou-se com uma sensação de alívio tomando conta de todo o seu corpo, que estava meio dolorido e cansado. Passou a mão pela cama e a sentiu vazia, de um pulo despertou. Será que tinha sonhado? Não, com certeza não, já que aquele não era o seu quarto. Olhou ao redor para ver se reconhecia o lugar na penumbra escura da luz da noite. Lá estava ela, nua e debruçada sobre a janela. Harry sorriu e foi em sua direção.

Ele a abraçou por trás, colando seu corpo ao dela, que se assustou, não havia percebido que ele acordara. Parecia estar tão distraída. Ginny sorriu e virou-se para ele, passando a mão sobre seus cabelos rebeldes. Harry beijou a palma de sua mão e fechou os olhos.

— Vem deitar comigo. — Pediu ele, sua voz rouca.

— Ta bem. — Ela respondeu e foi para a cama com ele.

— No que estava pensando? — Ele perguntou, enquanto ela aninhava-se em seus braços.

— Estava só olhando a lua. — Ela confessou e sorriu. — Quando eu morava em Devon com meus pais, sempre gostava de olhá-la pela minha janela.

— É mesmo?

— Sim. Ela parecia estar tão perto que eu quase poderia tocá-la.

— Eu daria a lua pra você se tivesse esse poder. — Ele disse, beijando sua testa. Ginny sorriu.

— Você foi perfeito hoje. — Ela o olhou e acariciou sua face. — Nem pareceu só um garoto de dezessete anos. Você é quente.

— Você também é. — Ele respondeu e colou seus lábios aos dela. Harry começou a procurá-la para si novamente, mas ela recuou.

— Não Harry...

— Por que não? — Ele perguntou ofendido.

— Já está tarde e seus pais devem estar preocupados com você. — Ela levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se ao armário. — Vista-se, eu vou leva-lo pra casa.

— Mas eu quero ficar aqui com você. — Ele disse, enquanto sentava-se e a olhava colocar um vestido azul claro.

— Eu sei querido. — Ginny o olhou com um misto de carinho e pena. — Mas amanhã nos veremos de novo.

— Amanhã é sábado. — Ele retrucou indignado. — Só a verei segunda.

— Não Harry. — Ela o acalmou. — Podemos nos ver amanhã, não podemos?

— Você quer? — Ele perguntou incerto.

— Sim. Eu quero. — Ele abriu o mais largo dos sorrisos. — Ta bem então. — Gina respondeu. — Vamos, se vista rápido. Vou tirar o carro da garagem.

— Certo.

Depois de alguns minutos eles saíram da casa de Ginny e começaram a andar pelo tráfego londrino. Ao longo do caminho os dois conversaram bastante e Harry descobriu várias pequenas coisas sobre sua vida. Ela tinha seis irmãos, havia se mudado para Londres a quatro anos atrás, quando se formara em inglês pela universidade de Cambridge e conseguira boas propostas de emprego. Descobriu que ela adorava gatos e que já tivera um quando pequena e que seu nome era Arnoldo.

Disse que já viajara até a França em uma excursão no tempo da faculdade. Enfim, muitas coisas. Mas quando Harry perguntou quem era o homem loiro na foto, de repente, ela ficou séria e desconversou, apressando-se para chegar logo ao destino. Depois disso o resto da viagem fora muito silenciosa. Ela com seus pensamentos e ele com os seus. Quando pararam em frente a casa dele, os dois se beijaram intensamente e se abraçaram.

— Como nos veremos amanhã? — Ele perguntou ofegante.

— Me encontre naquele parque ás quatro horas da tarde. — Ela disse sem rodeios.

— Mas por que só as quatro? — Ele perguntou chateado. — Vamos passar pouco tempo juntos.

— Eu tenho um monte de coisas pra fazer amanhã Harry. — Ela passou a mão em seu rosto, confortando-o. — Arrumar a casa, corrigir uns trabalhos...

— Tudo bem. — Ele disse. — Eu entendo.

— Que bom. — Ela lhe deu um último beijo. — E não se esqueça...

— Eu não vou dizer nada a ninguém. — Harry revirou os olhos. Gina sorriu. — Nos vemos amanhã então?

— Sim. — Ela respondeu. — E não se atrase.

— Eu não vou.

Harry saiu do carro e encaminhou-se para a porta de casa, pegando a chave no bolso. Assim que entrou, viu seus pais sentados no sofá com as expressões meio aflitas. Quando perceberam sua chegada os dois levantaram-se na velocidade de um raio. Lily praticamente correu em direção ao filho, apertando-o em seus braços, enquanto James apenas apreciava a cena de longe.

— Onde você estava? — Sua voz, assim como sua expressão, estava aflita.

— Na casa de um amigo. — Harry respondeu com incerteza, não sabendo se ela acreditaria na desculpa esfarrapada dele.

— Que amigo? — Ela perguntou de maneira severa e arqueou a sobrancelha direita.

— Simas. — Respondeu apressadamente. — Ele reunia a galera pra assistir um filme depois da aula.

— E por que não ligou avisando? — Lily perguntou incisivamente e apontou para James, que estava parado em pé os olhando. — Seu pai e eu ficamos preocupados. Aliás mocinho, onde está seu celular? Ligamos várias vezes...

— Droga! — Harry exclamou e fez uma careta, pondo a mão sobre a testa. — Descarregou... Mãe desculpe...

— Você deveria ter ligado do celular de outra pessoa.

— Desculpe! — Ele tornou a dizer e abraçou a mãe. — Esqueci completamente.

— Tudo bem! — A voz macia e calma de James ecoou pelo cômodo. — O importante é que ele já está aqui e nada aconteceu.

— Sim querido. — Lily respondeu um pouco mais calma e soltou-se de Harry. — E se você, moçinho, andar desprevenido com esse celular, vou tomá-lo de você.

— Ta bem, mãe. — Harry tornou a dizer. — Desculpe.

— E não se esqueça disso filho. — James disse e deu um abraço apertado nele.

— Eu vou dormir. — Disse, e bocejou. — Boa noite!

— Boa noite!

— Boa noite! — As vozes de James e Lily responderam enquanto ele já subia correndo as escadas.

Quando chegou ao quarto, começou a despir a roupa lentamente e a lembrar-se da tarde maravilhosa que tivera. Um sorriso feliz e sincero alastrou-se por seus lábios e ele suspirou devido a lembrança do corpo nu de Ginny em contato com o seu. Ele pegou a toalha que estava sobre a cadeira da mesa do computador e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Um banho quente era tudo que precisava agora para poder relaxar.

Não conseguia parar de pensar um minuto sequer sobre aquela tarde. A toda a hora ele voltava em sua mente a visão dos dois corpos se procurando com sofreguidão. Ambos haviam se entregado de corpo e alma no momento. A água quente que caía do chuveiro elétrico sobre si, parecia lavar cada resquício de pensamento sensato sobre aquela relação com sua professora. Jamais havia se sentido assim por mulher alguma e duvidava de que algum dia sentisse.

Desde a primeira vez que pusera os olhos sobre ela, sentira algo diferente, algo inexplicável e quando ela lhe dera aula pela primeira vez ele a observou durante todo o horário. No começo achou que era apenas uma forte admiração por sua inteligência e seriedade. No entanto, mais tarde, percebera que não. Os olhos marrons o confundiam e lhe davam uma sensação de bem estar, que era logo seguido pela verdade incontestável de que nunca ela o olharia.

Divagou e divagou e chegou a conclusão de que não sabia sobre o que Ginny verdadeiramente sentia por ele. Nenhum de seus modos durante quase todo o ano, demonstrara que ela sabia ou desconfiava de algo ao seu respeito. A perspectiva de que ela estava apenas flertando e gastando o pouco de tempo com ele, também não o agradava nada. De repente a imagem do homem loiro, passou por sua mente, e o jeito de Ginny, quando perguntou quem ele era, ficara totalmente esquivo.

Ele saiu do banho, enxugou-se, rebolou a toalha na cadeira e procurou a cueca samba canção mais velha de sua gaveta. Vestiu-a e deitou-se. Fitou a lua imensa por longos momentos, lembrando-se do que Ginny dissera sobre o fato de gostar de olhá-la. Sorriu mais uma vez. Agora seria assim. Tudo, até as pequenas coisas, o faria lembrar-se dela, até mesmo a lua, que permanecia intocável no seu cinza e sem estrelas...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bem... Mudei radicalmente o estilo da fic. Espero que gostem desse capítulo.

Gostaria de agradecer pelas reviews e quem está lendo.

BJS!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6 –**__** Inesperado**_

Harry já a esperava por Gina a mais de trinta minutos naquele mesmo parque em que ele a havia chamado para conversar no outro dia. A cada segundo consultava o relógio e olhava para as esquinas, observando por algum sinal do corolla preto dela. Esticou as pernas e recostou-se no banco de madeira. Pegou o celular do bolso e o olhou mais uma vez, brigando consigo mentalmente, pois deveria ter pego o número dela na noite passada. Contudo, lembrar-se desse pequeno detalhe lhe passou despercebido naquela noite.

Já estava para ir embora quando uma buzina de carro o fez voltar à realidade. Era ela. Havia demorado, mas lá estava. Ele praticamente pulou do banco e correu até o carro.

— Por que demorou tanto? — Ele perguntou, beijando-a em seguida.

— Desculpe-me Harry. — Gina falou desvencilhando-se dele. — Aconteceram algumas coisas hoje.

— O que foi?

— Não estou a fim de falar sobre isso. — Gina falou rispidamente. — Vamos!

— Claro! — Ele ficou um pouco estático com o jeito bruto que ela o tratou.

— Desculpe! Vem aqui. — Ela disse e o beijou ardentemente.

— Está perdoada.

E com mais um beijo os dois seguiram no carro. Por um momento Harry se perguntou para onde exatamente os dois estavam indo, mas assim que ele reconheceu o caminho até a casa dela onde ele fora no dia anterior, o sorriso brotou em seu rosto. Gina percebeu quando ele começou a sorrir bobamente e perguntou.

— Do que você está rindo?

— Nada. — Tentou disfarçar, mas acabou sorrindo de novo. — Desculpe... Deixa pra lá.

— Ta bem. — Ela respondeu indiferente. — Me faz um favor?

— Claro. — Harry respondeu, virando-se prestativamente para ela. — O que é?

— Abra o porta-luvas, por favor. — E assim Harry o fez. Quando o abriu, avistou os documentos do carro, um cigarro e um isqueiro. — Acenda um cigarro para mim.

— Você fuma? — Harry perguntou surpreso.

— Sim, eu fumo. — Gina voltou a falar rispidamente. — Algum problema?

— Nenhum. — Harry falou aborrecido. — Ms o que está acontecendo com você hoje? Ta falando toda arrogante...

— Eu já disse que minha manhã não foi muito boa, Harry.

— E por que não desabafa? Não ti faz sentir melhor?

— Não. Não vai.

— É que do jeito que você está me tratando faz até eu achar que a culpa é minha.

Gina o olhou, mas não por muito tempo devido a estrada. Ela ficou sem fala após o aquilo. Harry ficou amuado a um canto, só observando-a dirigir. Depois de um tempo ele percebeu que continuava com o cigarro nas mãos e o acendeu imediatamente, chamando a atenção dela. Ela entreabriu os lábios lentamente e ele pos o cigarro em sua boca, observando no momento seguinte uma baforada sair de sua boca.

Assim que chegaram a casa dela, Harry a abraçou e quando tentou beija-la, Gina esquivou-se e o empurrou no sofá.

— Eu vou tomar um banho primeiro. — Ela falou categoricamente, Harry a olhou com cara de bobo.

— Posso ir com você? — Ele perguntou esperançoso e a abraçou pela cintura. Gina sorriu, era a primeira vez no dia que ela sorria para ele.

— Se você quiser. — Ela pegou o rosto de Harry entre as mãos e o beijou. — Desculpe ter sido tão estúpida com você. Meu dia não foi muito bom.

— Está desculpada. — Ele sorriu para ela e passou a mão em seu rosto. — Você é linda Gina.

— Você também é lindo. — Gina o puxou do sofá e o guiou para seu quarto.

As roupas foram arrancadas sem cerimônia, um despindo o outro de maneira sensual e sem barreiras. Foram aos beijos até o banheiro e entraram embaixo do chuveiro. Gina sentia o membro de Harry crescer por entre suas pernas, deixando-a completamente louca. Harry a prensou na parede do banheiro, sem descolar seus lábios jamais, e com um impulso a fez passar as pernas por sua cintura, penetrando-a logo em seguida.

A água caindo sobre ambos, os corpos se fundindo de maneira carnal. Os gemidos e as lamúrias de prazer aumentavam cada vez mais á medida que Harry avançava mais dentro de Gina e mordiscava seus seios. Desta vez eles chegaram ao ápice mais rápido do que da primeira vez em que haviam feito amor. As respirações foram diminuindo e Harry descansou a cabeça entre os seios dela. Ele logo a olhou e viu a expressão de prazer em seus olhos, aquilo o deixou eufórico e satisfeito.

Depois de se recomporem, eles começaram a tomar banho de verdade. Harry ensaboou as costas dela, seu pescoço, sua barriga e suas pernas, tudo lentamente, desejando que o momento não acabasse nunca mais. Gina vestiu seu roupão que estava pendurado na porta do banheiro e foi pegar uma toalha para que Harry se enxugasse. Ela vestiu uma calçinha e um sutiã enquanto Harry vestiu apenas a sua cueca boxe preta. Gina foi para a cozinha com Harry em seus calcanhares.

— Você deve estar com fome. — Ela disse, pegando uma frigideira e olhando para ele.

— Na verdade eu estou. — Harry respondeu indo até ela e lhe abraçando por trás e lhe dando um beijo no pescoço. — Eu adoro ficar assim com você.

— Verdade? — Ela perguntou enquanto cobria os braços dele que estavam em sua barriga com os seus. — Eu também gosto.

— O que você vai fazer pra gente?

— Omelete. Você gosta?

— Sim, eu gosto. — Ele respondeu simplesmente.

— Então vai pegar três ovos ali. — Ela disse, desvencilhando-se dele e apontando para cima da geladeira, onde os ovos estavam.

— Certo.

Enquanto comiam a omelete, conversavam sobre várias coisas.

— Eu estava meio indecisa sobre fazer letras ou direito. — Gina contava para ele no tempo em que fora se formar. — Mas aí eu consegui assistir a umas aulas de letras e acabei me apaixonando por isso.

— Legal. — Harry respondeu e levou a colher a boca. — Não consigo ti ver sem ser professora.

— Na verdade eu também não. — Gina tomou um gole de seu suco. — Acho que nunca fui tão boa em algo na vida.

— Eu discordo. — Harry disse sugestivamente e depois deu um sorriso discreto. Gina passou um tempo sem entender, mas logo caiu na realidade das palavras dele.

— Ora seu... — Ela deu uma tapa leve em seu braço e os dois começaram a rir. — Mas e você? O que você pensa em fazer?

— Ah eu...

— Vai virar pianista?

— Não mesmo. — Ele respondeu negativamente. — Esse deve ser o sonho da minha mãe não meu. Eu quero ser médico.

— Médico? — Gina perguntou surpresa. — Bom para você. Então você quer ser o Dr. Potter?

— Gostei do Doutor. — Ele respondeu e levou mais um pedaço de omelete a boca.

— Mas médico de que?

— Neurologista.

— Nossa, eu não conhecia esse seu lado. — Gina revelou surpresa. — Estou adorando.

— Que bom. — Harry disse satisfeito.

Após mais um tempo de conversa, os dois foram para o quarto e tiveram mais uma rodada de sexo. Quando deu sete da noite, Gina o levou para a casa, assim como na noite passada. Harry tentou convence-la a encontrar-se com ele no domingo, mas ela disse que iria visitar sua família e todas as chances que ele tinha foram vetadas. De cabeça baixa, Harry saiu do carro e entrou em casa.

Sua mãe estava tocando piano e Harry estranhou, pois, àquela hora ela não costumava tocar mais. Ele foi-se aproximando da sala particular onde ela dava as aulas e abriu a porta sem cerimônia. Ao fazer isso, viu que ela não estava sozinha. Lily estava acompanhada por Cho Chang, a filha dos vizinhos ao lado. Ela tinha descendência japonesa, mas fora criada na Inglaterra desde pequena. As duas se viraram para ver quem as havia interrompido. Assim que o viu, Cho sorriu de ponta a ponta e ele apenas se limitou a sorrir de volta.

— Boa noite! — Ele disse educadamente.

— Boa noite! — Cho respondeu animada. Lily deu um sorrisinho faceiro para o filho e se levantou.

Harry! — Lily disse, abraçando-o. — Que bom que já chegou.

— Tudo bem mãe. — Ele respondeu. — Eu não sabia que a senhora estava com uma aluna. Eu vou deixá-las.

— Não querido. — Lily tornou a falar. — Eu e Cho já terminamos. — Ela olhou para Cho que se limitou a sorrir. — Eu vou esquentar sua janta, se importaria de levar a Cho até a porta?

— Ah... Não. — Harry respondeu sem jeito. — Pode deixar eu a acompanho.

— Boa noite Sra. Potter.

— Boa noite Cho.

A mãe saiu da sala tentando disfarçar o sorriso. Harry sabia que, no fundo, a mãe torcia para que ele e Cho ficassem juntos. Lily sempre fazia questão de elogiar a garota mais do que o necessário em sua frente, e sempre obrigava o pai a falar também. Já a vizinha parecia realmente querer algo com ele. Sempre lhe dando sorrisos demais, sempre arrumando os mais bobos pretextos para falar com ele. Enquanto caminhavam pela sala, Cho esforçava-se para andar o mais lentamente que podia, e tentando sempre roçar sua mão na dele. Quando Harry abriu a porta, Cho não saiu de imediato.

— Então Harry! — Ela virou-se para ele. — Eu soube que você é ótimo em matemática.

— Bem! — Ele respondeu. — Eu presto muita atenção durante a aula.

— Claro. — Ela sorriu e ajeitou a franja. — Mas eu sou péssima e as provas já estão chegando.

— É verdade. Por isso mesmo que eu já vou pro meu quarto e estudar. — Ele falou aquilo para tentar apressa-la, para fazê-la "se tocar".

— Ah... Tudo bem. Então me deixe falar logo. — Ela deu mais um sorrisinho e continuou. — Eu pensei. Já que somos vizinhos, você bem que poderia me dar umas aulas de reforço.

— Eu?

— É você. — Ela repetiu. — Só esse favorzinho. Por favor!

— Ah... eu... — Ele realmente não sabia o que dizer. Ficaria sem graça em dizer não, até porque tempo não lhe faltava. Ele só não queria dar falsas esperanças a ela, já que estava apaixonado por outra. — Pode ser!

— Mesmo? — Cho sorriu ainda mais.

— Sim.

— Que maravilha! — Cho respondeu. — Nossa primeira aula pode ser amanhã?

— No domingo? — Ele perguntou surpreso.

— Você estará ocupado? — Ela perguntou meio desapontada.

— Bem... Não é que... Geralmente se quer distância de estudos no domingo...

— Mas eu estou mesmo precisando das aulas. — Cho deu uma batida leve em seu braço. — E então, pode ser?

— Claro! — Harry coçou a nuca e a olhou meio incerto. — Ás dez da manhã?

— Perfeito. — Ela respondeu e esticou a mão para Harry. — Obrigado

— Sem problemas! — Harry pegou em sua mão e a balançou de modo gentil. — Na minha casa ou na sua?

— Aqui! — Ela respondeu rapidamente. — Se não se importa.

— Por mim tudo bem! — Harry respondeu indiferente. — Até amanhã.

— Até amanhã Harry. — Ela sorriu mais, soltou sua mão e depois foi embora.

Harry a observou andar até sua casa. Ele não podia negar que Cho era muito bonita. E uma garota gentil e educada, mas infelizmente ele já estava apaixonado por Gina. Sua adorável e doce Gina. Ele trancou e porta e quando virou-se, deu de cara com Lily, que o observava atentamente.

— O que vocês conversaram tanto? — Ela perguntou desconfiada.

— Ele me pediu umas aulas de reforço com matemática. — Harry falou, tentando parecer indiferente. — E amanhã vai ser a primeira aula.

— É mesmo? — Lily perguntou animadamente. — Ela é uma garota muito boa. Que bom que você vai ensiná-la.

— Não fique mais me jogando nos braços dela igual agora. — Harry disse emburrado e balançou a cabeça. — Eu não gosto dela mãe.

— Mas pode começar a gostar.

— Não vou mãe. — Ele falou por fim. — Eu vou tomar um banho e já desço para jantar, está bem?

— Claro. Seu pai já vai ter chegado á essa hora.

Harry subiu as escadas e percorreu o corredor até o seu quarto. Ascendeu a luz e atirou-se na cama, relembrando a tarde que passara com Gina. Seu coração explodiu em ternura ao lembrar das feições frágeis, as sardas, o cabelo vermelho e vivo. Tudo em Gina era muito bonito e lhe despertava sentimentos profundos. Jamais pensou que ela se deixasse envolver com um aluno. Não que ele estivesse reclamando.

Enquanto pensava nisso, ele começou a lembrar assim que ela chegara ao parque. A maneira rude como ela o tratou. O que será que havia acontecido para que ela ficasse com tanta raiva? O que Gina mantinha tanto em segredo? O que ela realmente queria com ele? Essas eram perguntas que ele não se atrevia a fazer. Ficava apenas aproveitando cada segunda que tinha com ela, porque era uma sorte Gina ter aceitado ficar com ele. Sem dúvida era uma sorte a qual ele não podia desperdiçar.

Ele foi ao banheiro, tomou seu banho vagarosamente e vestiu a roupas de dormir. Desceu as escadas e viu a mãe e o pai sentados no sofá, abraçados e assistindo a tv. Jantaram em silêncio como sempre faziam. James perguntou uma ou duas coisas a Harry e Lily. Depois se despediu doas pais e subiu novamente para seu quarto, mas antes de dormir, ligou o computador e conversou com Rony e Hermione, seus amigos, pela internet. Já era quase onze quando o sono o pegou de vez e ele foi deitar-se, dormindo assim que pos o rosto sobre o travesseiro.

Harry acordou lá pelas dez da manhã e com Lily praticamente gritando em seu ouvido. Ele despertou de uma só vez devido aos sacolejos que a mão dava nele.

— O que aconteceu? — Ele perguntou meio sonolento e procurando os óculos que estavam na mesa de cabeceira ao lado. — Ta cedo.

— Cedo nada. — A mãe o desenrolou dos lençóis. — Cho já está lá embaixo lhe esperando.

— Que droga! — Exclamou, assim que levantou da cama. — Me esqueci.

— Tome logo um banho. — Lily disse. — Eu vou preparar o seu café da manhã.

— Está certo. — Ele tirou a blusa e jogou sobre a cama. — Eu desço em um minuto.

Harry tomou um banho rápido, vestiu um short e uma camiseta e desceu. Assim que chegou ao hall, viu Cho sentada no sofá assistindo televisão e rindo de alguma coisa. Logo o cheiro de comida invadiu suas narinas. Ela olhou em sua direção e sorriu.

— Ah finalmente meu professor apareceu. — Ela disse animada. Harry viu que ela tinha um caderno em uma bolsa pequena nas pernas.

— Bom dia Cho. — Harry respondeu. — Eu vou só tomar um café rápido, não demoro.

— Tudo bem! Não se preocupe.

— Já volto.

Harry comeu apressado mesmo Lily tendo dito que ele se acalmasse, mas quando mais cedo começasse mais cedo ela iria embora. Quando voltou a sala Cho ainda assistia a televisão entretida. Ele deu um leve pigarro o que chamou sua atenção.

— Vamos lá! — Harry a chamou.

— Claro! — Ela deu um pulo do sofá. — Onde? Aqui mesmo?

— Não! — Harry disse. — Vamos para sala onde a mamãe da as aulas de piano. Tem uma mesa lá.

— Tudo bem, vamos.

Durante toda a explicação que Harry dava sobre as questões ela mostrou-se atenta e interessada. Conseguiu resolver os problemas, apenas se atrapalhou um pouco com alguns sinais. Tudo o que a denunciou com sinais de segundas intenções foi o fato de ela ficar perto demais de Harry, mais do que o necessário, deixando o rosto bem próximo do dele, na esperança de talvez ele tentar alguma coisa, o que não aconteceu.

Enquanto ela fazia uma questão particularmente difícil, Harry sentou-se ao piano e dedilhou as teclas suavemente para que não chamasse atenção da garota, mas quando se deu conta Cho já estava do seu lado, sentada no banco e bem perto dele. Ela passou um braço pelo dele e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Você toca muito bem. — Ela o elogiou e apesar de Harry estar bastante desconfortável com aquilo ele até gostou do elogio.

— Obrigado. — Ele sorriu um pouco e continuou com a melodia. — Mamãe me ensinou desde que eu tinha sete anos.

— Por isso você é tão bom.

— Vamos voltar para os deveres.

— Você é um rapaz tão bom. — Cho desencostou a cabeça do ombro de Harry e falou aquilo naturalmente. — Eu gosto muito de você Hary.

Mas quando Harry obrigou-se a dizer alguma coisa, ela simplesmente o beijou. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, tornando difícil afasta-la sem ser grosseiro. Mas foram interrompidos por Lily, que vinha trazendo alguns sanduíches e sucos. Apesar de ter sido pego em flagrante com algo que ele não fizera, Harry até se sentiu aliviado, pois não conseguiria afasta-la. Eles se separaram rapidamente.

— Oh! — Lily exclamou e colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa. — Eu vou deixa-los á sós.

— Mãe! — Harry a chamou, mas ela já havia desaparecido pela porta.

— Me desculpe! — Cho falou apressada e praticamente correu até a mesa, guardando suas coisas. — Eu não deveria ter feito isso.

— Calma Cho. — Harry tentou acalma-la. — Tudo bem.

— Não, não está. — Ela segurou o caderno e a bolsa nas mãos e o encarou. — Eu vou embora.

— Espera...

— Eu não sei o que deu em mim. — Nesse minuto uma lágrima surgiu em sua face. — Desde o Cedrico eu não me aproximava de ninguém.

— Eu entendo. — Harry falou compreensivo e com pena ao mesmo tempo. Ele a observou andar até a porta, mas antes de sair ela virou-se para ele.

— Eu realmente gosto de você.

Ela saiu rapidamente depois disso. Harry ficou com cara de idiota, tentando entender o que realmente acontecera. Ele voltou a se sentar ao piano e recomeçou a tocar. Cho parecia ser uma garota muito emotiva. Ele lembrava-se do tempo em que os dois namoraram. Eles pareciam estar bastante apaixonados, mas houve um assalto na loja em que Cedrico trabalhava. Ele tentou reagir e o assaltante lhe baleou. Ele chegou ao hospital vivo, e infelizmente a bala instalou-se em seu peito. Os médicos tentaram de tudo, mas depois de alguns instantes Cedrico não resistiu.

Foi realmente triste. Harry lembrava-se que Cho passou os últimos dois anos se sair de casa, ia apenas a escola e somente depois de muita insistência por parte da família. Harry sentiu-se meio culpado, mas ele não podia fazer nada, ele simplesmente não gostava de Cho. Antes que sua mãe o abordasse e começasse a fazer um monte de perguntas, decidiu ir logo para o seu quarto e tentar estudar um pouco.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: _**Bem... Demorei um pouco para atualizar. Ficou meio corrido, mas enfim... Espero que gostem do capítulo.

Sim, Gina tem um segredo, não é imaginação do Harry.

E Cho é realmente uma garota legal e honesta na história.

Bjs!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – Rompimentos.**

Harry acordou-se aquela manhã gelada de abril com um leve sorriso no rosto. Havia sonhado com Gina quase toda a noite. Não eram bem sonhos inusitados, mas sim, lembranças e flashes de momentos íntimos que os dois já haviam compartilhado juntos na casa e na cama dela. Com preguiça, remexeu-se de um lado para outro, debaixo das cobertas quentes, macias e recém lavadas. Nada como uma boa noite de sono para voltar a escola depois de um fim de semana meio agitado e confuso.

A porta de seu quarto foi aberta e Lily entrou batendo as mãos e encaminhando-se para as janelas, abrindo-as de uma sóos e encaminhando-se para as janelas, abrindo-as de uma scobertas quentes e macias e rec vez e fazendo com que a claridade repentina batesse incômoda nos olhos de Harry, que doeram um pouco. Aquilo o fez despertar por completo e o fez se revirar na cama, espreguiçando-se e bocejando fortemente.

— Vamos lá mocinho. — Lily sentou-se na beirada da cama de Harry e mexeu com carinho no cabelo assanhado do filho. — Está na hora de se levantar.

— Eu sei. — Harry respondeu desanimado. A ideia de sair da cama não lhe era nada agradável. — Só mais dois minutos...

— Dois minutos que nada. — Lily levantou da cama e puxou as cobertas, revelando-o apenas vestido em uma cueca velha. — Seu pai já está tomando o café da manhã.

— Mãe. — Harry recriminou-a. — Eu estou só de cueca.

— Como se eu nunca o tivesse visto pelado. — Ela falou categoricamente e pôs as mãos na cintura. — Levante logo, ou vai perder a carona.

— Ta bem.

Ele levantou-se meio a contragosto da sua cama e quando se sentou, espreguiçou-se mais uma vez, coçando a barriga e olhando para os próprios pés. Depois de um minuto naquela posição, resolveu ir ao banheiro, onde foi para baixo do chuveiro e tomou um belo banho com a água morna que caía. Harry sempre gostou do vapor da água espalhando-se pelo banheiro quando ele tomava banho, mas não sabia explicar exatamente o porquê. Depois de enrolar-se na toalha ele foi até a pia e começou a escovar os dentes vagarosamente, e reparando se não precisava fazer a barba rala que estava começando a aparecer aos poucos.

Como já havia preparado sua mochila no dia anterior. Harry apenas vestiu sua roupa, calçou as meias e os tênis e fechou a porta do quarto e desceu as escadas apressadamente, entrando na cozinha abruptamente e fazendo com que James, que lia jornal distraidamente, desse um leve sobressalto de susto e Lily que torrava as panquecas, olhasse para trás desaprovadoramente.

— Qualquer dia ele vai demolir a casa nessa pressa exagerada. — James falou severamente, mas Harry não se intimidou, sabia que o pai só estava se fazendo de durão.

— Desculpe pai. — Ele respondeu educado e sentou-se a mesa, colocando seu café na xícara. — Bom dia!

— Bom dia! — James olhou para ele por cima do jornal e lhe deu um sorriso. — Dormiu bem?

— Sim. — Harry estranhou a pergunta, pois, a voz do pai lhe pareceu um tanto quanto sugestiva. — Por quê?

— Por nada. — James deu mais um sorriso sugestivo e voltou a folhear o jornal.

Harry devorou o lanche assim que Lily colocou as panquecas sobre o prato dele. James, que já havia terminado, levantou-se da mesa, dizendo que o estaria esperando na sala. Lily o seguiu, deixando Harry á sós com seus pensamentos. Com certeza a mãe já dissera para o pai que o viu aos beijos com Cho no dia anterior. Por mais que Harry tenha evitado conversar com ela, Lily sempre arranjava um jeito de puxar o assunto, o que lhe deixou bastante desconfortável.

Quando chegou a sala, viu o pai e a mãe trocarem um beijo rápido de despedida e depois olharem para Harry meio desconfiados. Lily deu um abraço em Harry antes que ele saísse. Assim que viu-se sozinho com James dentro do carro, ele logo perguntou:

— Mamãe disse algo sobre mim para o senhor? — Harry o encarou, esperando uma resposta.

— Hum. — O pai sorriu e coçou o queixo. — Ela me contou sobre a vizinha.

— Droga! — Harry encolheu-se no banco do carona e fechou o carro. — Ela não vai mais esquecer isso.

— Tenha paciência com ela filho. — James falou paternal. — Isso é uma situação nova para ela. O único filho já está namorando...

— Espera aí. — Harry ajeitou-se no banco. — Eu não estou namorando a Cho.

— Não? — O pai o encarou com o cenho levemente franzido. — Então vocês estavam só "ficando" como os jovens dizem por aí hoje em dia?

— Não foi bem isso. — Harry falou triste. — Ela que me beijou. Eu nunca sequer dei esperanças para ela.

— E o que exatamente aconteceu?

— Ela me pediu umas aulas de reforço em matemática e eu aceitei ajudar. Só que aí ela começou a falar do ex namorado que morreu e disse que gostava de mim.

— Assim do nada. — James arqueou a sobrancelha e o olhou confuso.

— Eu fiquei muito surpreso. — Harry disse. — Ela nunca veio falar nada pra mim. Mas vamos, se não vou me atrasar.

Logo Harry chegou ao colégio e antes de descer do carro ele se despediu de James. Assim que caminhou um pouco, encontrou Rony e Hermione junto de Simas, Dino e Parvati, conversavam sentados na grama divertidamente. Harry jogou-se de leve por cima dos dois e saldou aos outros.

— E aí sumido? — Hermione perguntou. — Você sumiu na velocidade de uma bala na sexta e nem ligou depois. Por onde você andava?

— Nos céus. — Ele respondeu, fechando os olhos e rolando pela grama, fazendo os outros sorrirem, mas logo ele endireitou-se. — Desculpe não ter ligado. Eu andei ocupado.

— E por que você saiu sem se despedir da gente direito na sexta? — Rony perguntou curioso, depois da deixa de Hermione.

— Alguém estava me esperando. — Falou simplesmente.

— Quem? — Os amigos perguntaram surpresos e em coro.

— Não posso contar ainda. — Harry respondeu pensativo.

"Não diga nada a ninguém" Foi o que Gina pediu, e ele cumpriria isso até o dia que fosse preciso.

— Por quê? — Hermione o fitou profundamente, em um daqueles olhares profundos da amiga, que sempre lhe arrancavam as verdades.

— Eu falo depois. — Desconversou. Afinal, Dino, Simas e Parvati, começaram a prestar muita atenção na conversa dos dois.

— Está bem. — Ela ponderou e olhou para os outros.

Neste momento a sirene tocou e a multidão que se concentrava ali, foi lentamente direcionando-se para dentro da escola. Harry, Rony e Hermione permaneceram mais alguns instantes do lado de fora, esperando que os corredores ficassem menos cheios e abafados. Assim que poucos alunos restaram lá fora, eles resolveram entrar. Nesse espaço de tempo Harry ponderava se deveria contar ou não sobre seu caso com a professora. Ele nunca escondera nada dos amigos. Já estavam se encaminhando para a aula de francês quando Hermione o chamou.

— Você está bem mesmo?

— Estou.

— Não parece. — Rony começou a andar a seu lado e passou um braço por seu ombro. — Você está escondendo algo de nós.

— Está mesmo. — Hermione confirmou. — O que é?

— Eu digo depois. — Harry falou exasperado devido a pressão que estava recebendo. — Aqui tem muita gente.

— É algum problema entre os seus pais? — Rony perguntou preocupado.

— Não. — Harry disse depressa. — Não tem nada a ver com eles, é comigo mesmo.

— Podemos marcar de nos encontrar mais tarde se quiser. — Hermione disse solidária. — Aí você pode nos contar tudo.

— Por mim tudo bem. — Rony disse indiferente.

— Certo. — Harry agradeceu mentalmente quando avistou a porta da sala e os três entraram em silêncio.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry passou o resto das aulas bastante pensativo. "Contava ou não?" Rony e Hermione eram seus melhores amigos desde a infância, e era neles em que Harry mais confiava no mundo. Gina pedira para que ele não contasse a ninguém, mas ele não conseguia esconder nada dos amigos. No intervalo, ele procurou Gina com o olhar, porém não conseguiu localiza-la. Sentou-se em frente a sala dos professores, como já era de seu costume e esperou a sirene tocar mais uma vez, enquanto comia seu lanche. Mas Gina não saiu de lá como os outros professores, o que o decepcionou um pouco.

Naquela segunda feira era dia de revisão de matemática e Harry obrigou-se a parar de pensar em Gina e se concentrar na matéria, no entanto, ao fazer isso, lembrou-se do dia anterior, quando Cho pediu algumas aulas de reforço e depois o beijou. Estranho que somente agora ele voltasse a lembrar disso, ele também não lembrava de ter visto Cho, nem ao menos de longe; talvez ela estivesse com vergonha de encará-lo mais uma vez, levando em conta o comportamento dela depois do beijo em que ela praticamente saíra correndo pela porta e não olhou para trás. Bufou consigo mesmo, as mulheres eram maravilhosas, mas ás vezes o deixava louco.

Harry virou na esquina da rua de sua casa e continuou a caminhar lentamente, até que um carro o abordou do lado. Ele deu um leve sobressalto, mas assim que reconheceu o corolla preto, sorriu de ponta a ponta e deu a volta para a porta do passageiro, abrindo-a e sentando-se apressado. Assim que a fechou, ela travou os vidros e os dois se encararam. Harry sorriu feliz e ela sorriu de volta.

— Olá. — Ele falou com simplicidade e a puxou para um beijo quente e ardente.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer de tudo o mais que se passava em sua mente. Rony, Hermione, Cho... Nada mais tinha importância. Estar nos braços dela era o mais importante no momento e aproveitou o beijo o tanto que seu fôlego o permitiu. Ela o abraçava com tanta força que Harry sentia-se sufocado de desejo. Começou a passar a mão pelos seios dela, mas Gina apenas suspirou e o afastou.

— O que foi? — Ele perguntou confuso.

— Nada. — Ela parecia triste. — Você não fez nada.

— Me desculpe! — Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos macios dela e a fitou profundamente. — Você está muito estranha esses últimos dias. O que está acontecendo?

— Eu não sei como lhe dizer isso Harry. — Ela fitou as próprias mãos. — Mas esse é o caminho mais certo á seguir.

— Do que você está falando? — Harry perguntou com a voz meio rouca. Ele não estava com um pressentimento muito bom sobre o que ela falaria.

— Eu nunca deveria ter dado esperanças a você. — Ela o encarou com os olhos levemente cheios de lágrimas. — Nós não podemos ficar mais juntos.

— O quê? — A sua voz não passou de um sussurro e um leve aperto perpassou por entre suas entranhas. — Por que está dizendo isso?

— Nós nunca daríamos certo Harry. — Ela tocou em seu rosto. — Desde sábado que eu deveria ter lhe contado, mas eu não tive coragem.

— Por favor Gina... — Ele começou, mas ela pôs o dedo sobre seus lábios.

— Por favor, digo eu Harry. Apenas aceite este fato.

— Aceitar? — A voz dele foi de incredulidade. — Depois de tudo...

— Tudo? — Ela o encarou séria. — Nós só ficamos duas vezes...

— Não foram suficientes para você? — Harry perguntou indignado. — Pois para mim foi. Você acha que eu vou simplesmente esquecer as horas que passamos juntos?

— Não estou pedindo que esqueça. — Ela falou com a voz embargada e limpou os olhos com a mão. — Eu não vou esquecer. Eu só espero que se conforme.

— Conformar? — Ele a olhou estático. — Você espera que eu me conforme?

— A nossa aventura não pode passar disso Harry. — Ela declarou em voz firme e olhou para a frente. — Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer isso.

— Não faça isso Gina... — Harry pediu angustiado. — Nós podemos dar um jeito...

— Não, nós não podemos. — Ela voltou a encará-lo. — Só aceite isso. Não podemos mais nos ver.

— Vai ao menos dizer o motivo?

— Não acha que já existem motivos o suficiente?

— Como...

— Eu sou mais velha, você é meu aluno de dezessete anos, o que é totalmente antiético.

— Só por isso. — Harry disse indiferente. — Mas você não parecia lembrar de nada disso cada vez que fizemos amor.

— Amor? — Ela o olhou surpresa. — Não existe amor entre nós.

— Claro que existe. — Harry respondeu simplesmente. — Pelo menos da minha parte existe.

— Você não sabe o que está dizendo. — Ela balançou a cabeça e o fitou tristemente. — Me desculpe, Harry. Mas você é um rapaz muito bom e merece alguém que o faça feliz.

— E quem seria?

— Eu não sei. — Ela sorriu leve e tristemente. — Mas se não encontrou, logo encontrará.

— Pensei que já tivesse encontrado. — Harry despenteou os cabelos, frustrado e olhou para o lado, vendo as pessoas passearem pela rua. — Está certa disso?

— Sim.

Ele balançou a cabeça levemente e a olhou de lado, lembrando de cada momento íntimo que tiveram juntos. Em um momento súbito de contrariedade ele a puxou para si e beijou uma última vez. E ela não conferiu nenhuma resistência, apenas o beijou de volta com o mesmo ardor de sempre e abraçando-o fortemente, trazendo-o para si. Quando não suportava mais a falta de ar, saiu do carro rapidamente, a última coisa que queria era olhar para ela. Começou a andar e percebeu quando o carro deu uma ré, e foi para o lado totalmente oposto ao seu. Enquanto chegava a porta de casa, duas lágrimas solitárias teimaram em cair por seu rosto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry ainda estava com a mente anuviada quando começou a sentir pequenas vibrações de baixo de sua barriga. Ele ainda estava de cuecas e meias desde que chegara do colégio. Estava deitado de bruços e sua cabeça latejava um pouco devido as poucas lágrimas que derrubou antes de dormir. A sensação incômoda de algo remexendo embaixo de si ainda continuava. Com grande esforço ele levou a mão até aquela região e sentiu algo sólido por entre seus dedos. Era o seu celular que tocava. E na tela, ele viu o nome de Hermione, piscando vagarosamente, enquanto o aparelho voltava a tocar.

— Alô?

— Harry? — Ela perguntou preocupada. — Por que não estava atendendo ao telefone?

— Eu cochilei. — Admitiu, levantando da cama um tanto quanto sonâmbulo. — O que é?

— Rony e eu estamos indo até a sua casa.

— Agora? — Perguntou descontente.

— Sim. Algum problema?

— Não. Nenhum. — Ele coçou a cabeça e bocejou. — Vou ficar esperando.

— Tudo bem. Chegaremos logo.

Tudo parecia muito confuso na mente de Harry. Ele parecia estar doente, febril. Nada parecia fazer muito sentido desde que ela dissera aquelas palavras para ele no carro. "Como pode tudo acabar de repente?" Era a pergunta que lhe vinha o tempo todo na lembrança. "O quê?" "Por quê?". Ele não sabia. Não havia durado quase nada. Não conseguia conformar-se. Ela parecia estar tão envolvida naquilo quanto ele.

Decidiu ir ao banheiro enquanto os amigos não chegavam. Não poderia aparecer com aquela expressão chorosa e perturbada. Durante o banho, ele pensou se deveria ou não contar sobre sua breve aventura com a professora. Afinal, ele pediria a ajuda dos amigos para descobrir algo sobre o comportamento superficial dela. Harry tinha completa confiança de que os dois não contariam nada para ninguém. Se havia duas pessoas em que ele mais confiaria no mundo esses eram Rony e Hermione.

Quando desligou o chuveiro, ele ouviu o som da campainha tocar e apressou-se a se enxugar bem com a toalha e se vestir. Foi até a mesa e ligou o computador, somente para dizer que estava fazendo alguma coisa e ficou a esperar que eles chegassem. Houve batidas na porta e Harry mandou entrar. E qual foi sua surpresa ao ver que não eram Rony e Hermione, mas sim Cho. Ela parou na porta do quarto e ficou a fita-lo com a mão na maçaneta, indecisa se deveria entrar ou não.

— Cho! — Harry não pode evitar o tom de espanto em sua voz. — O que faz aqui?

— Eu... Eu não deveria ter vindo. — Ela começou a fechar a porta, mas Harry correu até ela e a segurou pelo pulso, obrigando-a a entrar e fechando a porta em seguida.

— Não estou dizendo que sua presença é ruim. — Ele a olhou bem nos olhos. — Diga que tem para dizer.

— Eu só queria pedir desculpas por aquele dia.

— Sem problemas, Cho. — Harry a acalmou. — Sério!

— Eu geralmente não faço aquele tipo de coisa.

— Escuta! — Harry pegou a ponta do seu queixo. — Eu entendo. Eu vi o quanto você sofreu depois do Cedrico. — Neste momento uma lágrima solitária cortou seu rosto. — Eu fico lisonjeado em saber que você gosta de mim, Cho.

— Sério? — Ela ergueu os olhos sonhadores para ele.

— Sim. Mas infelizmente eu não sinto o mesmo.

— Oh! — A expressão dela se quebrou e ela fitou as mãos depois disso. — Você gosta de outra?

— Sim.

— Tudo bem. — Ela passou a mão pelo rosto, limpando o vestígio de lágrima e o olhando novamente. — Pelo menos você está sendo sincero.

— Gosto de ser sincero. — Ele segurou sua mão. — Você está bem?

— Estou sim, obrigada. — Ela forçou um sorriso.

— Que bom.

Um silêncio constrangido se abateu sobre os dois e Cho ficou a olhar pela janela, tentando disfarçar o mal estar que sentia.

— Acho que eu já vou, então...

— Claro. — Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, desconcertado. — Estou esperando o Rony e a Hermione.

— Nos vemos depois. — Ela fez um leve aceno com a mão e saiu.

— Nos vemos depois. — Ele repetiu para si mesmo e voltou a sentar-se na cadeira.

A campainha voltou a tocar e continuou a jogar no computador, até que sua porta abriu-se mais uma vez e os amigos entraram.

— Demoramos? — Hermione perguntou enquanto tirava o casaco e o jogava na cama de Harry. Rony acompanhou o seu gesto.

— E aí cara?

— Oi. — Harry os fitou. — Não demoraram, não.

— Ei... Nós vimos a Cho sair daqui agorinha mesmo. — Rony sentou-se na cadeira próxima de Harry. — Ela está tendo aulas com a sua mãe?

— Está sim. — Disse Harry, omitindo o motivo real de ela ter ido até a sua casa.

— Eu tenho pena da Cho. — Hermione declarou pensativa.

— Pena? — Rony levantou a sobrancelha e a encarou. — Por quê?

— É que ela parece ser uma pessoa tão solitária. Desde a morte do Cedrico que ela não é mais a mesma.

— É verdade. — Concordou Harry.

— Agora que você falou... Ela está meio esquisita mesmo.

— Ela é uma pessoa legal. — Harry disse melancólico.

— Já aconteceu algo entre vocês? — Hermione perguntou séria, deixando Harry surpreso.

— Por que está perguntando isso?

— Então é por causa dela que você está todo esquisito esses dias...

— Ei... — Harry a interrompeu. — Não está acontecendo nada entre nós.

— E o que exatamente está acontecendo com você?

Finalmente Hermione havia chegado no ponto em que Harry temia. No entanto, se ela seguisse em frente com o interrogatório, ele não mentiria nada sobre o fim do seu caso com a professora.

— Cara... — Rony começou a falar. — Você pode confiar em nós.

— Eu sei. — Harry passou a mão pelo rosto. — E eu confio...

— Então nos conte de uma vez.

— Eu vou contar.

Ele contou desde que entrara na escola, do encontro no parque, quando ela o levou para sua casa, omitindo certos detalhes, e sobre o rompimento com ele naquela tarde. Os dois agora olhavam para ele surpresos, desconfiados e com um leve sentimento de pena. Hermione foi a primeira a falar.

— Eu entendo porque ela acabou tudo.

— Entende? — Harry perguntou surpreso.

— Claro, Harry. — Ela balançou a cabeça com descrença. — Ela estava certa. É antiético para ela namorar com um aluno de dezessete...

— Ah não, Hermione. Poderíamos superar isso facilmente. — Declarou Harry, exasperado. — Eu já vou fazer dezoito e já vou pra faculdade. Só teríamos que esperar um pouco mais.

— Você tem razão. — Rony que permaneceu calado por muito tempo, finalmente falou. — Se ela aceitou e vocês chegaram a transar é porque ela queria. Não tem esse papainho de antiético.

— Vocês são dois idiotas. — Hermione falou. — A professora Weasley está certa.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Hermione. — Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos. — Ela está escondendo alguma coisa, eu sei.

— Tipo o quê? — Perguntou descrente e pôs as mãos na cintura.

— Eu não sei. — Ele respondeu. — Mas não foi só isso. E eu quero que vocês me ajudem a descobrir o que é?

— E como é que nós vamos fazer isso? — Rony voltou a perguntar.

— Eu não sei. Mas vocês são meus melhores amigos. Estou contando com vocês. .

— Não sei não, Harry. — Hermione falou receosa. — Se o motivo realmente não foi esse, ou ela não queria mais ou então ela só não quis ti contar. Ela não terminaria assim se não tivesse bons motivos.

— É devem ser realmente bons motivos para ela querer se desfazer de mim...

— Eu não quis dizer isso, Harry. Mas ela é uma mulher mais velha, vai ver, ela só não viu futuro nisso de vocês dois.

— Qual é? — Harry ficou em pé e quase gritou de raiva, encarando a amiga nos olhos profundamente. — Ela chorou quando estava terminando comigo, Hermione. Quando uma pessoa não gosta da outra e quer terminar, ela geralmente não chora. E se chora é por que ainda gosta, mas algo a impede.

— E o que ti faz pensar que os motivos que ela alegou não são verdadeiros? — Ela também se levantou e foi até onde ele estava, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro. — Olha, Harry. Talvez ela até goste mesmo de você, mas sabe que é errado e resolveu terminar logo de uma vez.

— Eu preciso falar com ela mais uma vez. — Ele se afastou da amiga e ficou olhando pela janela. — Só mais uma vez.

— E o que podemos fazer isso? — A voz de Rony saiu meio aflita e descrente.

— Vamos pensar em algo. — Hermione respondeu, enquanto Harry só balançou a cabeça em concordância às palavras dela.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** _Demorei, mas postei. Espero que gostem.

BJS!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – Só mais uma chance**

Harry observava distante quando Hermione entrou na sala dos professores. Ele ficou com o coração na mão, se aquilo não desse certo ele teria que partir para um confronto direto com sua amada professora. Mas esta não era uma alternativa que o agradava muito, já que da última vez que os dois conversaram, ela mostrou-se irredutível quanto aos seus próprios sentimentos por ele. Então, agora, Harry só poderia depositar sua fé na amiga e, de que talvez, Gina acreditasse naquela conversa de aulas particulares de reforço para ela e Rony. Ele não podia pensar que tudo daria errado; ele, Rony e Hermione haviam passado o final de semana planejando aquilo tudo.

Os minutos passaram lentamente enquanto a agonia de Harry aumentava gradativamente a medida que os alunos começavam a voltar para suas aulas. O sinal tocou e os professores começaram a sair para suas salas. Ele viu quando Hermione saiu sorridente da sala com a professora ao seu lado. As duas conversavam animadamente. Harry correu pelo corredor, escondeu-se dentro do armário de vassouras e abaixou-se, esperando que os passos das duas passassem por ele, seu coração quase saindo pela boca.

Os passos vinham abafados e vagarosos. Harry podia ouvir as suas vozes, embora não entendesse direito sobre o quê as duas falavam. Ele foi se erguendo levemente e espiou através do vidro da porta e viu quando as duas riram sobre algo e passaram sem notar nada. Com um suspiro de alívio ele as observou dobrar no corredor e, só depois, ele atreveu-se sair dali, tomando o cuidado de não fazer nenhum ruído. Se ela percebesse algo, por mínimo que fosse, tinha certeza de que suas chances de ter outra conversa com ela seriam quase nulas.

Ele seguiu para a aula de literatura com o coração na mão. Depois de tudo o que acontecera entre os dois, aquela era a primeira vez que se veriam frente a frente. Quando dobrou o corredor e que foi aproximando-se da sala, viu que ela estava parada á porta e chamava os alunos que ainda estavam de fora para entrar na sala. Harry esperou que todos saíssem de seu campo de visão e então, com um leve pigarro, anunciou-se. Ela não havia percebido sua presença antes e olhou para trás rapidamente.

Harry viu quando os olhos dela se arregalaram um pouco e ela soltou um suspiro pesado depois, sua respiração tornando-se ofegante, assim como a dele próprio. Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, sem conseguir desviar os olhos um do outro. Harry foi aproximando-se cada vez mais dela e somente quando estava bem perto, parou e encarou-a. Ela era tão linda. Mas no fundo dos olhos dela, ele percebeu o medo e a incerteza. Sua boca trêmula.

— Vai entrar ou não? — Apesar da aparência delicada, a sua voz tinha um tom nada hesitante.

— Posso? — Ele roçou os dedos nos dela e olhou atentamente alguma reação de sua parte.

— Claro que pode. — Ela afastou-se para que ele passasse, e com insatisfação, ele entrou na sala quando ela não demonstrou nada além de um leve desconforto.

Assim que sentou-se em sua carteira, olhou para trás e arriscou um olhar até Hermione. Por sorte ela o olhava e assim que ele fez a pergunta muda com os olhos, ela deu de ombros e falou "depois". Ele olhou para Rony que estava sentado ao lado dela e ele também deu de ombros. Aquilo o deixou mais frustrado do que já estava. Ele ainda tentou falar com ela, mas assim que a professora começou a passar o conteúdo ele soube que suas tentativas seriam falhas. A amiga era totalmente estudiosa e se recusava a conversar sobre qualquer outro assunto durante a aula.

Hoje eles estudavam sobre a segunda geração do romantismo na Inglaterra, mais especificamente sobre Lord Byron e suas principais obras. Em determinado momento Gina pediu algum voluntário para a leitura de um dos trechos da obra: uma lágrima só. A mão de Harry foi mais rápida que a de Hermione que o olhou surpresa. Na verdade Gina também o olhou surpresa, mas logo lhe deu a permissão de ler. Ele a olhou por dois segundos e forçou-se a olhar para o texto. Respirou fundo e começou a ler com sua voz grave.

"_Quando escutares meu arranco extremo,_

_Quando a agonia no arquejo supremo_

_No triste coração a voz me corte,_

_Dos meus olhos lerás na luz serena_

_Que uma dor que a virtude não condena,_

_Somente pôde me arrancar à morte._

_Concede então à minha cinza fria_

_O que sempre na vida eu te pedia,_

_Como piedoso e último favor:_

— _Uma lágrima só! A derradeira…_

_A recompensa única… e primeira_

_Do meu fatal e malogrado amor."_

_(Uma Lágrima Só – Lord Byron)_

A sala permaneceu em silêncio. Os alunos esperando que Gina começasse a comentar sobre o poema. Harry não ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la, apenas permaneceu quieto em seu lugar, esperando. Ela recomeçou a andar pela sala e continuou normalmente com a aula. Porém, os olhares discretos que Harry lançava a ela eram correspondidos com severidade e repreensão. Por um segundo, o olhar gélido que ela lançou o fez repensar se deveria mesmo falar com ela de novo, se isso valeria á pena. Talvez ela estivesse falando a verdade, contudo, ele também lembrou-se das lágrimas quentes que ela havia derramado e ele soube que algo estava, definitivamente, errado com ela e se ela não contava por livre e espontânea vontade, ela o faria por leve e espontânea pressão.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry não conseguiu nenhuma brecha para falar com Hermione durante a troca de horários e infelizmente ele teve de esperar para o final da aula. Quando o sinal tocou, ele praticamente correu até Rony e Hermione, não sem antes lançar um olhar quente para sua professora. Eles ainda estavam arrumando suas coisas de volta na mochila quando Harry a encurralou.

— E então? O que ela disse? Ela suspeitou de alguma coisa...?

— Shhhhh! — Hermione levou o dedo aos lábios e olhou ao redor, onde alguns alunos ainda saiam vagarosamente. — Lá fora eu conto tudo.

— Hermione. — Falou Harry dengoso. — Eu preciso...

— Lá fora. — Ela lhe respondeu com seu tom mandão e dirigiu-se para fora da sala. Rony olhou para o amigo e lhe deu batidinhas nas costas.

— Você sabe como ela é. — O amigo disse.

— É. Eu sei.

Quando eles passaram pelos portões e que se afastaram da multidão de alunos, Harry virou-se ansioso e perguntou sem rodeios. Hermione teve um leve sobressalto quando ia esbarrando nele.

— Ela aceitou? — Hermione revirou os olhos lentamente.

— Sim. — Hermione disse com sua voz dura. Harry sorriu, olhou para Rony e deu um tapa na mão do amigo.

— É isso aí, cara. — Rony falou.

— E nem desconfiou de nada. Mas... — Ela pareceu pensar sobre um breve momento. — Esse é sua chance de deixar as coisas quietas Harry.

— Nem pensar. — Harry olhou a amiga dentro dos olhos e falou sério. — Eu amo aquela mulher, Hermione. Nenhuma outra jamais me fez sentir assim. Eu tenho que tentar ou então serei um covarde.

— É, eu sei, mas...

— Não tem mas nem meio mas. — Harry recomeçou a andar e os dois o seguiram. — Me diga! O que vocês combinaram?

— Amanhã, ás cinco e meia, na casa dela. — Ela falou de uma só vez. — E saiba que eu não me senti bem em fazer isso.

— Eu sei Mi, mas olha só. — Harry a olhou. — Você vai estar ajudando o seu amigo a pegar a felicidade dele de volta.

— Ah, Harry. Você gosta mesmo dela? Será que não está apenas iludido?

Harry lhe lançou um olhar muito dolorido e quando ele ia abrir a boca para lhe dar uma resposta, Rony voltou a falar.

— Ei Hermione, qual é? — Rony falou. — Se Harry diz que gosta ele deve saber o que sente.

— Eu sei, eu sei. — Hermione falou enraivecida e voltou a olha-lo. — Mas ela é bem mais madura que você.

— Hermione, eu não me importo. — Harry falou exasperado. — Tudo o que eu quero é conversar com ela, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça nessa vida.

— Você é louco. — Declarou Rony, enquanto Hermione apenas lhe lançou um olhar piedoso e o abraçou.

— Eu sou louco por ela, isso sim. — Declarou ele, abraçando a amiga.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

O dia seguinte quase não passou para Harry. Ele tentou se concentrar nas explicações dos professores e nas atividades, mas tudo que ocupava e inundava a sua mente e todo o seu ser, era o encontro mais tarde com Gina. Hermione havia ralhado com ele várias vezes durante as aulas, o mandando prestar atenção na matéria que os professores passavam.

Ele havia ensaiado suas palavras desde a noite passada, antes de pegar no sono. No entanto, aquilo seria inútil. Harry sabia que todas as suas palavras, provavelmente, sumiriam assim que ele encarasse aqueles olhos lindos de sua professora. Além do mais, ensaiar o distraía bastante.

Os argumentos que ela lhe mostrara eram convincentes, porém, desnecessários. Ele sabia que relacionamentos entre alunos e professores não eram encorajados. Contudo, aquilo não era algo tão impossível nos tempos modernos, na verdade, já era até comum. E se a preocupação dela era com sua menoridade, isto logo acabaria, pois, daqui a três meses, em julho, ele completaria seus dezoito anos. Eles só precisariam ser discretos. E outro ponto ao favor da relação deles é que, apesar de ser sua professora, ele logo terminaria o colegial e entraria na faculdade.

Mas ainda havia o argumento de que ela não gostava mesmo dele. Mas Harry preferia ignorar isto. Ela não podia não gostar dele, e ele sentia-se convicto sobre isso apenas pelo fato de ela ter derramado lágrimas enquanto terminava tudo com ele. Tudo bem que ela não poderia estar, ainda, caída de amores por Harry assim como ele estava por ela. O que o prendia a esperança, era os poucos momentos íntimos em que fizeram amor e se trataram de igual para igual. Ele podia sentir que ela se entregava á aqueles momentos tanto quanto ele.

Ele nem sentiu vontade de comer algo na hora do intervalo. Seu estômago parecia estar totalmente embrulhado por dentro. Durante o restante das aulas, ficou a recordar cada pequeno detalhe dos encontros. Seus lábios que tocavam a pele morna, suave e suada dela, os toques ousados que ambos retribuíam um no outro, e o gosto daqueles lábios febris e sensuais nos seus, seus toques incríveis...

Harry pensou tanto que sua pele enrubesceu e o professor Lupin até perguntou se ele sentia-se bem, já que ele parecia estar sem foco na aula e que parecia estar com febre. Harry desconversou e continuou quieto em seu lugar e em seguida, ao olhar para frente, onde Hermione estava sentada, ela lhe lançou outro olhar reprovador. Ele sorriu e deu de ombros. Estava tão nervoso que nem sabia mais como se comportar normalmente.

O som da sirene foi como música aos seus ouvidos. Ele dirigiu-se até Rony e Hermione, despediu-se deles e saiu correndo pela escola, atropelando a todos por quem passava. Dois quarteirões depois da escola, ele conseguiu, com esforço, pegar um táxi. Ele deu o endereço ao homem e espiou no relógio, já eram cinco e quinze. Só restava mais quinze minutos para ele chegar na hora marcada e parecia que a cada cinco segundos eles tinham que parar em algum semáforo.

Mas o congestionamento ia apaziguando á medida que eles seguiam pelo subúrbio Londrino onde tudo parecia um pouco mais calmo. Aos poucos, árvores pareciam e um local mais natural foi ficando conhecido. A casa dela era daqui a uns dois quarteirões. Ansioso, voltou a olhar no relógio e viu que era exatamente cinco e meia da tarde. "UFA" Pensou consigo mesmo e quase gritou de ansiedade quando parou em frente a casa já conhecida.

Pagou ao taxista e andou lentamente até a entrada, criando coragem. Ele bateu na porta e ficou esperando que ela atendesse. Poucos segundos depois, ele ouviu passos e deixou a postura ereta e sem querer seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco quando percebeu a maçaneta sendo girada lentamente. Sua respiração parou quando os dois se encararam e Gina abriu a boca levemente em surpresa. Ele esperou que ela tomasse alguma atitude, mas ela parecia tão em choque quanto si próprio.

— O que faz aqui? — Ela quebrou o silêncio e não deu passagem para que ele entrasse. Harry nem mesmo desviou o olhar.

— Posso entrar? — Pediu indiferentemente. E relutante ela saiu da frente.

— Espero que seja rápido Harry. — Fechou a porta e virou-se para ele. — Eu estou esperando dois alunos para uma aula de reforço.

— Não se preocupe. — Harry virou-se e encarou-a. — Eles não virão.

— Rá. — Ela riu com insatisfação e relutância. — E como sabe disso?

— Porque nós inventamos tudo isso. — Revelou ele, com um sorriso pretensioso na Face. — Não há nenhum reforço. Foi só para que eu pudesse falar com você.

— Eu não acredito. — Gina falou abismada e incrédula e caminhou até a janela. Por um minuto ou dois ela ficou parada , mas falou conformista. — Do Sr. Weasley eu até posso entender, mas Hermione Granger. Ela é uma das nossas melhores alunas...

— Mas é minha melhor amiga. — Harry cortou-a e segundos depois caminhou até ela e a abraçou por trás. — Eu preciso de você.

— Harry... — Ela gemeu fracamente e tentou se desvencilhar, mas não conseguiu. — Não.

— Você tem que ficar comigo. — Ele sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido e notou, com grande satisfação, a pele dela se arrepiar.

— Não posso. — A voz dela também não passava de sussurro, assim como ele. — Nós não podemos.

— Ah! Gina. — Harry sentiu o corpo dela amolecendo em seus braços até que parou de tentar fugir de seu abraço. — Eu quero tanto você.

— Harry. — Gina murmurou mais uma vez, quase implorando. Mas ao invés de libertá-la, ele apenas virou-a para si e a beijou ardentemente.

Por dois ou três segundos ela tentou se resistir ao calor do beijo, mas era inútil. Harry sentia que ela queria aquilo tanto quanto ele. Foram caminhando vagarosamente até o sofá. Harry pôs-se sobre ela rapidamente, tirando sua blusa e segurando firmemente os seus seios quentes e intumescidos. Gina também travava uma luta para retirar as roupas dele, mas não conseguia manter sua boca longe da de Harry.

Gentilmente, ele foi descendo e distribuindo beijos quentes e úmidos por seu corpo, fazendo-a soltar gemidos leves. Gina se entregava com total abandono as carícias dele, por isso não sentiu-se envergonhado de descer sua boca até sua feminilidade e começar a tortura-la com a língua, deixando-a completamente enlouquecida.

Sua ereção aumentava a cada segundo que ouvia os gemidos suplicantes de sua amada Gina. Chegava a doer. Ele pegou uma de suas mãos que passeavam por suas costas e a colocou dentro de sua cueca, fazendo-a massagear seu membro pulsante. E ela gostou daquilo, pois começou a fazer movimentos tão frenéticos que o fez gozar muito antes que ela. As respirações se confundiram por alguns instantes.

— Eu amo você. — Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido e abraçou-a com cuidado. — Volta pra mim.

— Ah Harry! — Foi tudo o que ela disse e depois olhou-o nos olhos e o puxou para si mais uma vez, beijando-o vagarosa e sofregamente.

Enquanto passava a mão pela face dela, ele pôde sentir uma lágrima quente perpassando pelo rosto alvo de sua amada. Ele olhou-a rapidamente e secou-a. Uma linha de dúvida pousou entre suas sobrancelhas.

— Me diga o que a faz sofrer tanto. — Ele implorou. — Me deixe ajudar.

— Você não entenderia Harry. — Ela passou a mão pela face dele. — Eu tentei, mas não é todo dia que uma mulher encontra um homem tão apaixonado assim por ela.

— Então você me aceita? — Perguntou, sua voz cheia de esperança. — Me aceita outra vez.

— Isso não é certo. — Ela o beijou. — Mas não consigo me esquivar. Você é tão maravilhoso.

— Você que é maravilhosa.

— Eu? — Gina sorriu relutante. — Eu não sou. Queria ser tão sincera com você.

— Então seja. — Ele a beijou mais uma vez. — Seja minha.

Eles se fitaram profundamente. Gina ainda acariciava sua face com cuidado e Harry levantou-se de cima dela, pegou nos braços e encaminhou-se para o quarto dela. Gina ficou surpresa por ele ter tanta força para carrega-la. Ela era quase da mesma altura de Harry, e ele era bem alto, embora seu peso já fosse bem mais reduzido que o dele. Quando ele fechou a porta com o pé, foi até a cama e depositou-a lá com cuidado e ficou contemplando seu corpo perfeito.

Ela ergueu os braços para ele, como um pedido mudo e ele entregou-se aquele sentimento intenso que o dominava, somente, quando estava com ela e mais ninguém. Mas as dúvidas assolavam a sua mente. Ela terminara tudo com ele, mas não conseguia resistir a ele. O tratara de maneira fria, contudo, agora estava sendo tão quente á ponto de faze-lo quebrar a cama de paixão.

Gina definitivamente escondia algo. E ele apenas queria descobrir o quê. No entanto, ela parecia incapaz de confessar qualquer coisa á ele. Tudo o que precisava era de tempo e paciência para que lhe contasse. Isso se ela não terminasse tudo outra vez.

atreveu-se sair dali, tomando o cuidado de nam sobre algo e passaram sem notar nada. teira planejando aquilo tudo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** _Desculpem a demora e o tamanho do capítulo, prometo que o próximo terá muitas coisas.

Não se animen muito com o Harry e a Gina. O que aconteceu não mudou a relação deles ainda.

O que posso dizer é que ele vai ter uma decepção.

Bjs!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – Abruptamente revelado**

Era quase meia noite e já fazia mais de uma hora que rolava de um lado para o outro em sua cama, tentando dormir, o que parecia uma tarefa difícil naquele momento. Suspirou enfadado com a situação em que encontrava-se. Gina o deixara na porta de casa, como sempre fazia, e partira depois disso, sem lhe dar nenhuma palavra ou nenhum ato de esperança que fosse. Pelo menos, pensava consigo mesmo, ela não terminara tudo como da última vez.

Sentia-se eufórico. Precisava desabafar com alguém para esvaziar um pouco sua mente. Precisava de um conselho sábio e maduro de como agir daqui para frente com sua amada. Sabia que qualquer passo mais largo seria perigoso e explosivo se tratando dela e não queria perdê-la e afastá-la mais uma vez. Mas como não falar? Como prosseguir sem respostas? Harry pensava, e achava que em toda a sua vida nunca se obrigara tanto em resolver uma incógnita com a qual ele se deparara agora.

Vestiu seu calção de seda do pijama e sentou-se na cama. Olhou para o relógio no celular e sorriu sem humor. Aquela mulher lhe tirava o sono e o sossego. Passou a mão pelo rosto e suspirou. Precisava conversar com alguém. Pensou em ligar para Rony ou Hermione, mas não perturbaria seus amigos àquela hora da noite e mesmo assim, não sentia que os dois lhe dariam conselhos melhores do que ele mesmo estava pensando.

Seu pai... A luz que entrava pela janela iluminava bem o quarto Ele estava a dois cômodos de distância e sempre fora um homem de bom senso. Suspirou mais uma vez e tomou coragem. Levantou abriu a porta do quarto e esgueirou-se até o quarto dos pais. Havia silêncio pela casa e assim que parou em frente a porta do quarto estacou. Será que atrapalharia alguma coisa a esta hora da noite. Bateu de leve na porta e colou seu ouvido a esta. Não havia nenhum ruído sequer além da madeira ao seu ouvido.

Pegou na maçaneta e girou-a. Viu que o pai e a mãe dormiam abraçados, ela sobre seu peito. Harry sorriu consigo mesmo e ficou a olhá-los mais alguns instantes. Ele nunca havia entrado assim no quarto dos pais antes, talvez quando menor, mas não se lembrava direito. Olhou os cabelos quase avermelhados da mãe, espalhados um pouco sobre seu pai e pensou inconscientemente em Gina.

Andou até o lado do pai, que dormia entorpecido, ele sempre tivera o sono muito pesado, segundo Lily dissera. Sem conter-se mais, bateu de leve no braço do pai, torcendo para que ele não fizesse nenhum movimento brusco e acabasse acordando sua mãe, tudo o que menos precisava naquele instante era de uma inquisição. Cutucou de leve mais uma vez e ouviu seu pai murmurar algumas palavras sem sentido e depois seus olhos abriram-se vagarosamente.

— Pai! — Sussurrou Harry e James olhou-o parecendo despertar completamente agora.

— Harry? — Ele perguntou meio sonâmbulo e grogue. — O que foi?

— Preciso falar com você. Vem comigo. — Sussurrou mais uma vez e olhou para a mãe anestesiada no sono. — Cuidado para não acordar a mamãe.

— Tem que ser agora? — James franziu o cenho e olhou para o filho, que parecia meio angustiado. — Ta bem.

Harry afastou-se da cama e foi para a porta enquanto James saía suavemente de debaixo da mulher, colocando o travesseiro para que ela se apoiasse. Lily remexeu-se um pouco, mas felizmente não acordou, aconchegou-se mais ao travesseiro. James seguiu Harry através da porta e os dois foram até seu quarto, quando chegaram lá, ele fechou a porta e acendeu a luz.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou James com estranheza e depois bocejou longamente, sentando-se na cama de Harry.

— Não é nada grave. — Disse sentando-se na cama ao lado do pai, sem encará-lo.

— Se não fosse grave não daria insônia em você. — James falou com sua voz grave e apertou seu ombro. — Nem você iria me acordar no meio da noite pra se confessar.

— Você me conhece bem. — Harry falou categórico e sorriu. — Mas não cometi nenhum crime.

— E o que é então?

— Não sei o que fazer. — Suspirou e olhou para as próprias mãos.

— Em relação a quê? — James perguntou desentendido.

— A uma mulher em particular. — Sussurrou Harry.

— Está com problemas com uma garota. — Afirmou James, sua voz com misto de alegria.

— Não é só uma garota, pai. — Falou pensativo. — Ela é uma mulher adulta.

— Adulta? — Falou descrentemente. — Quem é?

— Não posso dizer...

— Olhe para mim, Harry. — Ordenou James. Sua expressão parecia preocupada. — É alguma mulher casada...?

— Não pai, não é isso, é que... — Ele calou-se. Casada? Ele nunca pensara nessa hipótese. Mas não poderia ser. Ela nunca usara aliança... Ela não ousaria!

— O quê?

— É melhor o senhor não dizer nada disso para mamãe. — James ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para o filho que tinha uma aparência muito séria e atípica. — Mas ela é o grande motivo do meu atraso na semana passada e hoje.

Ele contou sobre como havia se apaixonado pela professora e quando invadiu a escola á noite. Quando ele a viu lendo o bilhete e quando eles se encontraram no parque. Dos beijos que deram e dos encontros na casa dela, seu atraso, nos últimos dias em que vinha agindo estranhamente, seu desinteresse pela vizinha, sobre os planos com Rony e Hermione e o encontro quente com ela naquela tarde. James ouviu a tudo silencioso e atencioso e ergueu as sobrancelhas de maneira pensativa.

— Eu a quero tanto. — Declarou Harry por fim. — Eu a amo. Antes que o senhor diga que não, assim como ela fez.

— Se você tiver puxado á mim deve estar mesmo apaixonado. — James o olhou e bagunçou seu cabelo. — Eu sei quem é sua professora e...

— O quê? — Perguntou Harry com rapidez.

— Ela é uma mulher muito linda. — James piscou para ele e sorriu, Harry o olhava estupefato. — Deve ter lhe levado á loucura.

— Com certeza. — Admitiu Harry. — Mas não é hora pro senhor brincar, pai. O que eu faço?

— Ora! — James bateu em seu braço. — Pergunte logo de uma vez, filho. Encoste-a na parede, ela não pode ficar enrolando você pra sempre.

— Mas e se ela recuar...

— Não a deixe recuar. Exija a verdade dela. — James falou com convicção. — Sendo uma mulher adulta ela vai entender isso e dizer tudo.

— E o senhor não vai brigar comigo por eu ter me envolvido com a minha professora mais velha de literatura?

— Não. — Respondeu James simplesmente. — Por quê?

— Boa pergunta. — Harry pensou por alguns instantes. — Ela ficou me tapeando com isso. Com essa desculpa esfarrapada.

— Faça o que eu disse. — James pegou no ombro do filho e o olhou. — Não há nada de complicado nisto. Eu sei que tem medo de afastá-la, mas exija saber tudo. Afinal, você não se envolveu com ela sozinho. Ela permitiu.

— Claro! — Disse Harry desanimado. — Então é só isso?

— É só isso sim.

— Amanhã, então, eu vou falar com ela. — A voz de Harry não soou muito confiante.

— Ela disse mesmo que você era bom de cama? — Perguntou o pai de maneira marota. Harry o olhou ressabiado.

— Sim. — Respondeu e olhou para o pai.

— Esse é meu filho. — James disse orgulhoso. — Você já tem um ponto super positivo ao seu favor.

— Quanto á isso não tenho receio. — Falou meio convencido. — Sei que a satisfaço.

— É muito importante para uma mulher se sentir satisfeita no amor. — James tornou a falar. — Mas filho... Você realmente gosta dela, não é? Mulheres gostam de se sentirem seguras.

— Eu já disse que a amo.

— Já tentou analisar a situação de fora?

— Já.

— E a que conclusão chegou?

Os olhos de Harry se encheram levemente de lágrimas e ele falou em um tom de voz apaixonado.

— Que Harry Potter e Gina Weasley foram feitos um para o outro.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry passou a semana inteira sem notícias de Gina. Mal a via durante os intervalos e quando via ela sempre estava acompanhada pelo professor Snape ou pela vice-diretora Minerva MacGonagall. Na quinta feira ele conseguiu alcança-la na entrada da porta do primeiro ano e tentou marcar um encontro entre eles, mas ela olhou para os lados, vendo se ninguém os escutara e o dispensou, prometendo lhe contatar depois.

Finalmente no sábado ás três da tarde(houve aulas extras devido ás provas que estavam para começar) quando o sinal bateu, ele despediu-se de Rony e Hermione e correu até o estacionamento dos professores na tentativa de vê-la e falar com ela. Quando finalmente parou de correr, viu Gina ao longe, retirando a chave da bolsa e dirigindo-se para seu corolla. Observou a massa de estudantes saindo e ninguém parecia estar lhe dando atenção, e discreta e normalmente ele fez caminho até ela, que já colocava a bolsa no banco do carona.

Como o carro estava na última vaga, o lado do passageiro estava para a parede e assim que ele viu as luzes do carro se acenderem para dar a saída, ele olhou mais uma vez para os lados e abaixou-se até que o carro o escondesse. Sorriu com a oportunidade oportuna e bateu na porta do carro, em segundos o vidro foi baixando e Gina o olhou com estranheza, com um leve sorriso ele abriu a porta, agora destravada, e entrou.

— Você é louco! Alguém... — Antes que ela terminasse o sermão, Harry puxou-a pela nuca e a beijou ardentemente, do jeito que ele sabia que ela gostava.

— O que você dizia? — Perguntou com a voz rouca ao seu ouvido.

— Você é louco. — Ela o olhou sem qualquer traço de repreensão nos olhos e sorriu. — Se alguém nos ver.

— Ninguém viu que eu estava vinda pra cá. — Harry passou a mão pelo rosto dela, acalmando-a. — E os vidros do carro são todos pretos, ninguém irá nos ver juntos.

— Isso não é uma boa ideia. — Falou Gina sem muita convicção. — Mas vou lhe dar um desconto só por ter me procurado a semana toda.

— Obrigado! — Falou Harry ironicamente. — Eu sabia que merecia algum tipo de consolação por isso.

— Não seja ríspido, Harry. Minha semana foi corrida.

— Sei. — Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou para frente. — Não acha melhor irmos de uma vez?

— Pra minha casa? — Ela perguntou com dúvida na voz.

— Bem... A não ser que você queira tomar os chás da minha mãe enquanto falamos da nossa relação, então podemos ir para a minha.

— Não. — Gina deu a partida no carro e seguiram. — Definitivamente, esta não é uma boa ideia.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry a observou guardar o carro na garagem e enquanto isso retirou o telefone do bolso e ligou rapidamente para seu pai, avisando que estava com Gina, que provavelmente chegaria mais tarde que de costume em casa, e que ele desse alguma desculpa para a mamãe. James o advertiu mais uma vez e depois disse para que ele se divertisse com responsabilidade.

Depois que desligou o telefone, começou a pensar sobre o que seu pai falara. _Se divertisse com responsabilidade. _Desde que tivera sua primeira vez com Gina ele nunca usara camisinha, esquecera-se completamente daquele detalhe e ela também nunca dissera nada. Tão entretido, não viu quando ela retornou da garagem e o encarou.

— Algum problema? — Ela perguntou, enquanto direcionava-se para a porta de casa.

— Não. — Ele pensou por um ou dois segundos e resolveu falar. — É que não usamos camisinha e...

— O quê? — Ela o encarou com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

— Não deveríamos... Quer dizer, nos divertir com responsabilidade?

Gina passou a mão pelo seu rosto e sorriu brevemente. Depois, uma vez dentro da casa, foi até ele, abraçou-o e beijou-o, ele tomou-a pela cintura e colou a testa á dela.

— Não se preocupe. — O hálito quente dela, tocou-lhe a face adoravelmente. — Eu uso anticoncepcional, Harry. Mas foi muito responsável da sua parte perguntar por isso.

— Precisamos conversar. — Ele lhe disse em tom sério e ela desgrudou suas testas, afastando-se e colocando a bolsa sobre o sofá.

— Posso ao menos tomar banho primeiro? — Questionou um pouco emburrada.

— É claro que pode! — Respondeu e abraçou-a por trás, beijando o canto da sua orelha. Ela sorriu e arrepiou-se.

— Vem comigo?

Ela indagou desejosa, e ele não conseguiu recusar. Segundos depois, os dois tiravam as roupas ferozmente, fazendo o caminho já tão conhecido ao banheiro do quarto dela.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gina debruçou-se sobre Harry, seus longos e finos cabelos avermelhados roçando a pele dele suavemente, enquanto seus dedos faziam carinho em seu abdômen. Sorriu com aquele leve toque e olhou-a. Para ele não havia sensação melhor do que quando ela estava em seus braços daquela maneira, frágil, quente e sensualmente nua. Riu mais uma vez da própria sorte e pediu a Deus, mentalmente, que nunca mais o separasse dela.

Com este pensamento, lembrou que ela acabara distraindo-o, da conversa pela qual ele tanto ansiara, com o banho. Suspirou fundo umas duas vezes antes de chamar a atenção dela para si, que o olhou e sorriu. Todavia, seu olhar, mesmo sendo extasiado, adquiriu uma leve preocupação e ele soube que ela percebera em qual rumo a conversa começaria. Alisou seus longos cabelos e tomou coragem.

— O que acontecerá conosco agora?

— O que você quer dizer? — Ela estreitou os olhos em confusão.

— Você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer. — Respondeu serio e continuou encarando-a. — Estamos bem ou você vai me afastar mais uma vez?

— Você não sabe...

— Não sei o quê? — Insistiu Harry. — Diga o que você tem pra dizer, Gina.

— Não é tão simples. — Gina sentou-se sobre ele, passando as pernas de cada lado do seu corpo e pressionou-o. Harry gemeu levemente. — Eu não quero estragar o momento.

Ela abaixou-se até o ouvido de Harry e gemeu o seu nome. Ele fechou os olhos e abraçou-a pela cintura com desejo. Era muita tentação, muita paixão. Gina era uma mulher sensual, maravilhosa e quente. Como ele, um coitado rapaz, poderia resistir àquilo? Àquela sensualidade tão feminina? Ele quase não podia resistir a ela. Mas teria que resistir agora, para no futuro tê-la sempre, e fechando os punhos, prendeu a respiração e retesou o corpo. Estava mais do que disposto a arrancar a verdade dela.

Gina percebeu sua mudança repentina e encarou-o rapidamente. Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou-a seriamente. Ela suspirou quando ele sentou-se sobre a cama, fazendo-a ficar sentado sobre suas pernas. Os dois se encararam emburrados e permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

— Diga! — Ordenou Harry. — Seja lá o que for eu vou tentar entender.

— Promete? — Ela perguntou receosa.

— Eu prometo. — Ele falou por fim e pegou em suas mãos. Ela suspirou fundo mais uma vez e olhou para as mãos unidas dos dois.

— Eu quero que saiba que eu tentei, mas você não me deu escolha...

A campainha da casa tocou duas vezes, tirando-os do mundo á parte em que estavam. Gina arregalou os olhos e pareceu assustada. Ela levantou-se de um pulo, deixando-o sozinho e nu na cama, vestiu um roupão azul e disse:

— Fica aqui, faça silêncio e me espere.

— Tudo bem! — Disse Harry, conformista. — Eu sei que você não quer me mostrar pra ninguém.

— Não seja tão dramático. — Respondeu e saiu, fechando a porta do quarto ao passar.

Harry bufou de frustração e impaciência e afundou-se sobre o travesseiro, sentindo o cheiro floral e delicioso dela que permanecera nos lençóis. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e tentou escutar com quem ela falava, mas foi inútil, estava muito longe da sala. Quem seria?

Passado alguns minutos começou a observar o quarto amplo de sua amada atentamente. O guarda roupa era preto com marrom e de seis portas, a janela era branca e as cortinas balançavam suavemente com o vento. Havia o tapete marrom no chão e a mesa do notebook, com várias provas perfeitamente empilhadas uma acima das outras. A cama era grande e espaçosa. Sorriu consigo mesmo, ela era muito organizada e ele nem tanto.

— COMO É QUE É?

Harry franziu o cenho quando ouviu o grito enfurecido de um homem na sala. Sentou-se com os pés para fora da cama e esperou pra ter certeza de que havia sido lá. Houve o barulho de algo se partindo e rapidamente, Harry pôs-se de pé, vestiu sua cueca e seus jeans o mais rápido que pode e esgueirou-se pelo corredor, queria apenas dar uma checada e ver se estava tudo bem, quando ouviu Gina gritar enraivecida.

— PARA COM ISSO!

Ele não pode mais se conter e correu até chegar na sala e qual foi a surpresa ao ver as costas de um homem loiro, por cima dela no sofá e no chão, do outro lado da sala, pedaços de um vaso branco que ela tinha. Ele segurava suas mãos e tinha o rosto bem perto do seu. Harry irou-se e foi até ele, pegando na camisa do homem e atirando-o ao chão, para bem longe dela. Pego de surpresa, o loiro rolou pelo chão desnorteado, enquanto Harry ia até ela e perguntava se tudo estava bem, Gina olhou-o chocada.

— Quem é esse? — Perguntou o loiro com desdém na cara ao perceber que Harry estava sem camisa e abraçava Gina. — QUE PORRA É ESSA, GINA?

— NÃO GRITE COM ELA! — Revidou Harry, indo pra cima dele mais uma vez, mas Gina impediu-o, segurando-o pelo pulso.

— Parem. — Pediu Gina amedrontada, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— O quê? — Ele olhou de cara feia para o outro e olhou para Gina— Quem é ele?

— EU SOU O NOIVO DELA, PORRA!

Harry demorou alguns instantes para entender o que o homem acabara de dizer, mas quando a realidade o tomou fora como se milhares de facas o apunhalassem no coração e no estômago. Ele virou-se para Gina, que havia fechado os olhos e chorava.

— Gina. — O loiro chamou. — Quem é esse cara?

— Gina! — Harry chamou-a em choque. — O quê? Não é verdade.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e encarou-o com tristeza e arrependimento. Ela balançou a cabeça confirmando e pediu em um sussurro.

— Vai embora Harry. — Sua voz saiu magoada. — Vai!

— É melhor mesmo. — O loiro falou com a voz desdenhosa e empurrou-o. — Quem você pensa que é?

— Não encoste em mim. — Harry disse irado e instintivamente, deu um soco nele.

— NÃO! — Gritou Gina, quando o loiro recompôs-se e correu na direção de Harry, pegando-o pela cintura e tacando-o contra a parede e socando-o no estômago depois. — PARA DRACO!

Gina puxou a mão de Draco e afastou-o de Harry, que estava deitado no chão e com falta de ar. Depois correu até ele e passou a mão em sua face.

— Harry! — Ela chamou-o e o ajudou a ergue-se.

— QUE PORRA ESSE CARA TÁ FAZENDO AQUI? — Draco gritou e apontou para os dois. — VOCÊ ESTÁ ME TRAINDO COM ESSE MOLEQUE?

— PARA DRACO! — Gina gritou de volta, enquanto amparava Harry que ainda se recuperava da falta de ar.

— Seu idiota! Eu não sou um moleque se não ela não ficaria comigo. — Provocou Harry e em questão de segundos, Draco lhe dera um soco no olho.

A dor alastrou-se com uma ardência por sua face e ele viu tudo ficar um breu enquanto voltava a sentir o chão sobre seu corpo dolorido. Gemeu fracamente enquanto Gina voltava a gritar e o amparava.

— Harry! — Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido e abraçou-o. — Desculpe meu amor!

— O quê? — Ele perguntou sem entender e quando abriu os olhos, as imagens estava um pouco fora de foco, principalmente no olho em que levara o soco.

— É melhor você ir. — Ela o ajudou a ficar de pé e guiou-o até a janela. — E você! — Ela apontou para Draco e o puxou pelo corredor.

Em poucos segundos Gina voltava com sua blusa e seus tênis e entregou-os a Harry, ainda um pouco desnorteado e com dor.

— Me diga que é tudo mentira.

— Eu não posso. — Ela respondeu, enquanto vestia a camisa nele, levantando o seu braço, dolorido pela queda, vagarosamente. — Prometo que vou resolver tudo.

— Você me enganou! — Harry disse e desvencilhou-se quando ela tentou abraça-lo.

Ele calçou os tênis e foi em direção a porta, mas antes Gina puxou-o e beijou-o de leve nos lábios.

— Desculpe! — Ela pediu e depois perguntou preocupadamente. — Você tem dinheiro para pegar um táxi?

— Não se preocupe comigo. — Harry lembrou-se de que tinha um nota de vinte e cinco no bolso da calça. Não dava para ir até sua casa, mas podia ir até a parada do ônibus e depois seguir caminho. Saiu da casa dela com raiva, humilhado e machucado.

Amaldiçoou-se por ser tão idiota e cego em relação a ela e andou devagar, devido ao seu estômago e olho que ainda doíam. Mesmo não querendo, perguntou-se se ela ficaria bem sozinha com aquele brutamontes ciumento, mas seguiu. Tinha certeza que seu olho já estava ficando roxo e praguejou. Como explicaria aquilo quando chegasse em casa?

Seu pai tudo bem, mas e sua mãe?

Então aquele era o segredo dela, não tivera tempo para que sua ficha caísse por completo. Sentiu um sentimento de dor e de ilusão amarga e caminhou como o verme que se sentia. Algumas pessoas que passaram caminhando por ele, o olharam de forma esquisita. Era seu olho, tinha certeza disso. Como podia sair de um sonho e entrar de cabeça em um pesadelo como acontecera agora a pouco?

Ele pegou um táxi e pediu para deixá-lo em casa mesmo, lá pegaria dinheiro com a mãe e depois inventaria alguma desculpa. Deitou-se no banco de trás e fechou os olhos, remoendo a revelação abrupta da tarde.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** _Não tenho muita coisa a dizer sobre o capítulo.

Sei que demorei muito para atualizar e desculpe a quem está lendo. Espero que gostem do capítulo.

BJS!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – You played so well...**

Harry observava os transeuntes passeando despreocupados e sorridentes pelo parque naquela tarde de domingo. Sentado e solitário com seus próprios pensamentos e reflexões, as pernas cruzadas, e os fones nos ouvidos escutando The Stone Roses, pensava em quantas lembranças aquele lugar lhe repuxava. Tinha em seu âmago a impressão de que, a qualquer momento, um corolla preto surgiria em sua visão periférica. Bufou duas ou três vezes, recriminando a si mesmo por não parar de pensar nela.

Depois de uma semana a raiva que sentia não se abrandara tanto o quanto pensara. Ele sentia-se tratado com descaso por ela; como uma aventura que dera errado, sentia-se humilhado e usado por aquela que ele havia amado um dia. Amado... "_Humpf!"_ Bufou. Sabia que ainda continuava amando-a, mesmo que esse amor tivesse lhe machucado. É claro que ela não correspondia aos seus sentimentos, caso contrário, já o teria procurado e implorado por seu perdão. Ou, melhor ainda, ela nem teria mentido para começo de conversa.

Tanto que ele lhe pedira a verdade. Porém, mesmo com toda a sua insistência para que ela o aceitasse, não entendia o porquê de ela ter lhe dado esperanças se já era uma mulher comprometida, noiva de outro cara. As imagens do vaso de flores quebrado em sua sala e da forma como aquele loiro brutamonte a tratara, lhe perturbavam internamente. Sentia-se preocupado com ela, mas ao mesmo tempo, lembrava-se da mentira e da forma como se sentira usado. Era raiva, muita raiva que quase o deixava cego.

Quando chegara em casa naquele dia infeliz, encontrou a mãe dando aulas de piano para Cho. As duas ficaram alarmadas quando viram o estado meio preocupante em que se encontrava. Lily correra para buscar uma compressa de gelo enquanto a vizinha o fazia sentar-se no banco e perguntava o que havia acontecido. Ele deu de ombros e fez-se de afetado, alegando ter sofrido um assalto quando vinha da escola.

No entanto, apenas com a chegada da noite, ele chamara o pai até seu quarto e contara toda a situação. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas por duas vezes quando a dor em seu peito o fez perder o ar ao lembrar-se do papel de idiota que fizera ao tentar protegê-la do próprio noivo desconhecido.

— _Eu não sei bem o que lhe dizer meu filho. — Declarou James, por fim, quando Harry dera o último suspiro de desabafo. — Estou tão pasmo quanto você._

— _Não tanto quanto eu. — Harry olhou para o pai e balançou a cabeça. — Com certeza não._

— _Mas mesmo assim, você ainda deve esclarecer tudo. E depois tentar superar e deixá-la... _

Deixá-la... Pensava nas palavras do pai e temia que isso, de fato, acontecesse. Sabia que era o certo a fazer, pelo menos, depois de tudo o que ela o fizera passar. Noiva... Não entendia porque ela omitira aquilo. Sua vontade era de nunca mais olhar na cara fingida dela, o que lhe doeu no coração. Naquela tarde que passaram juntos antes do incidente, ele conseguia ver verdade e carinho no jeito com o qual ela o fitava quando se movimentava por cima de seu corpo. Entretanto, só conseguiria prosseguir sem dúvidas quando conversasse com ela.

Quando seu traseiro começou a ficar dormente pelo frio e pelo o tanto de tempo em

que estava sentado na mesma posição, ele despertou de seus enfados e obrigou-se a caminhar de volta para casa, com a mão nos bolsos, amuado e de cabeça e ombros baixos. Sentia-se traído, traído e usado. Usado...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Quando Harry chegou a escola naquela segunda feira, bateu a porta do carro e acenou para o pai. Caminhava com decisão agora, mas gastara boa parte de seu domingo pensando se deveria ou não ir para a aula e encarar sua professora. Hoje a primeira aula seria a dela e sabia que não estava preparado para encará-la tão cedo. Queria, no mínimo, uma semana para por os pensamentos em ordem e pensar no que iria falar. Contudo, sabia que quanto mais cedo esclarecesse tudo melhor o seria para ambos.

Ele logo localizou Rony e Hermione, que vieram solidários ao seu encontro. Ele havia conversado pelo celular com os amigos, pois não estava a fim de visitas no dia anterior. Sempre que via a imagem do hematoma no olho refletida em algum espelho ou em uma superfície plana e sólida que fosse, seu péssimo humor voltava dez vezes pior. Lily, coitada, por não saber da verdade, andou pisando em ovos com o filho no final de semana.

— E aí cara? — Rony perguntou apertando sua mão.

— Bom dia! — Saldou Hermione e encarou seu olho. — Você está péssimo.

— Nem tanto assim, Mi. — Ponderou Rony.

— Obrigado, Mione. — Falou sarcasticamente e cruzou os braços. — Não sabe o quanto me fez sentir melhor.

— Desculpe. — Falou arrependida e o olhou. — Achei que não viria hoje.

— Eu também não. — Respondeu, enquanto seguiam conversando cautelosamente para dentro da escola, em direção ao corredor. — Mas pra que fugir. Quero acabar com isso logo.

— Acabar? — Perguntou Rony desentendido. — Já não acabou?

— Não definitivamente, imagino. — Disse Hermione, apoiando-se na porta do seu armário e lançando um olhar inquisitivo a Harry — Não é?

— Eu soube que ela era noiva, mas... Ainda quero algumas satisfações. — Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos e olhou para os amigos. — Papai disse que eu tentasse esclarecer tudo, sabe? Pra poder seguir em frente.

— Vendo por esse ângulo. — Rony passou a mão pelo queixo e pensou por poucos segundos, enquanto os outros abriam seus armários. — Será melhor mesmo.

A sirene tocou naquele instante e o coração de Harry falhou uma batida. A encararia muito em breve, já sentia seu coração doer com a simples constatação. Fechou a porta com um pouco mais de força e olhou para os outros dois. Hermione chegou perto e segurou no braço de Rony.

— Eu espero que você consiga, Harry. — A amiga falou com ar de sabe-tudo. — Mas acho que vai ser bem difícil superar e seguir logo em frente. Não se você realmente a ama.

— Eu sei que não vai ser fácil, Hermione. — Falou frustrado enquanto dobravam o corredor para a sala. — Mas tenho que tentar. Ela não quer nada comigo.

— Quem disse isso? — Perguntou a amiga, com estranheza. Harry e Rony a olharam com surpresa.

— Ninguém precisa dizer nada. — Harry falou e parou quase em frente a porta, todos os alunos já estavam dentro da sala muito silenciosa. — Os atos dela já me mostraram.

— Não estou querendo dar explicação para o que ela fez, nem diminuir a culpa. Mas se ela mentiu e continuou com você é porque ela não era totalmente indiferente.

Depois disso, a amiga entrou na sala, deixando Harry e Rony abobados. Quando ele entrou na sala também, segurando a respiração, soltou-a levemente após alguns segundos ao ver que Gina não estava em pé na sala, mas sim a vice-diretora Minerva McGonagall. Franziu o cenho enquanto pegava uma cadeira e sentava-se nela. Olhou para os lados procurando os olhares dos amigos e estes o devolveram com certo temor.

— Bem... — Começou a vice-diretora. — Acho que todos já estão aqui agora. — Ela pigarreou e pegou alguns papéis em cima do birô. — A professora Weasley está com alguns problemas pessoais, então ela vai ausentar-se por esta semana, mas deixou alguns exercícios de revisão para as provas e alguns textos para que vocês lessem e resolvessem depois.

— Senhora? — Dino Thomas levantou a mão com receio. McGonagall olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça levemente, dando a permissão para que ele falasse. — É algo grave?

O tom curioso e preocupado na voz de Dino não agradou nem um pouco a Harry que sentiu-se enciumado. Já havia percebido o quão gentil e prestativo ele se tornava perto da professora e sempre a elogiava com a escolha dos livros ou sua opinião em determinados assuntos. Mas apesar de ciúme ele bem que sentiu-se interessado na resposta que a vice-diretora daria.

— Bem... — Ela ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz e olhou para toda a turma. — Ela disse que não era nada muito grave, no entanto, inadiável.

— Nossa! — Respondeu o garoto aliviado. — Ainda bem.

— Ainda bem mesmo. — Disse Lilá Brown. — Eu gosto da professora Gin. Não gostaria que nada acontecesse a ela.

— É verdade. — Concordou Hermione baixinho e Harry olhou para ela, dando de ombros.

— Muito bom. Ainda bem que todos adoram a professora Weasley.

A vice-diretora entregou algumas cópias do dever de classe a Romilda Vane, líder da classe, para que ela distribuísse para toda a turma. Depois continuou a observar a todos fazerem seus deveres com aquele olhar severo, não permitindo qualquer pio que não fosse a respeito de literatura.

Enquanto fazia sua tarefa com facilidade, soltou um suspiro cansado e preocupado. O que será que havia acontecido com ela? Ela estava realmente abalada, já que ela quase nunca faltava, nem quando estava doente ou algo assim. Uma ideia apoderou-se de sua mente. Teve vontade de ir até a casa dela e tirar toda aquela história a limpo. Mas talvez ela não estivesse lá. Quem sabe se não estaria com seu noivo brutamontes. Passou o resto do dia emburrado, pensando se algo mais havia acontecido a ela.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A semana estava se passando com rapidez. Logo a sexta feira chegou e com ela algumas surpresas. Harry chegara um pouco mais cedo da escola em casa. Passou algum tempo ajeitando algumas coisas no quarto e tomou banho e quando desceu as escadas, lá pelas seis e meia da noite, a mãe lhe chamou. Ela não tinha nenhuma aula hoje e estava sozinha na sala de piano. Harry entrou e sentou-se ao seu lado no banco.

— Como está meu menino hoje? — Ela perguntou enquanto passava a mão pelo rosto ainda levemente roxo do filho.

— Estou bem, mãe. — Respondeu, dedilhando algumas teclas do piano e sorrindo. Já fazia algum tempo que não tocava. — E o papai?

— Ele já vai chegar. — Observou os dedos do filho ao tocarem as teclas. — Quer tocar um pouco?

— Acho que sim. — Ajeitou a postura e olhou para a mãe que sorria.

— Eu vou preparar o jantar para você. — Lily levantou-se do banco. — Quer?

— Na verdade sim. — Passou a mão na barriga e fez uma leve careta. — Agora que eu percebi que estou com fome.

Lily sorriu do filho e saiu pela porta, trancando-a para que o som não se espalhasse por toda a casa. As paredes da sala eram um pouco a prova de som. Ideia de James. Ele sabia que a mulher iria querer tem um piano em casa e que tocaria muito neste.

Harry olhou para as teclas a baixo e começou a dedilhá-las suavemente em algumas notas melódicas e tristes, assim como seu humor estava. Tão concentrado, havia esquecido da sensação ao sentir a melodia preencher em seus tímpanos. Gostava de inventar músicas aleatórias, calmas e com tom melancólico. Perdeu-se naquilo enquanto a mãe não o chamava.

Lily havia acabado de colocar o bacon no fogo para torrá-lo quando a campainha tocou. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para a passagem ao longe. Será que era James? Ele vivia esquecendo as chaves no escritório. Baixou o fogo e encaminhou-se até a sala sentindo o cheiro da comida levemente por todo o cômodo. Observou pelo olho mágico quem estava lá fora e, ao fazer isso, deparou-se com uma mulher de costas mostrando longos cabelos ruivos.

Abriu a porta para a pessoa que virou-se rapidamente para encara-la. Era uma bela mulher, mas não conheceu quem era. No entanto, seu rosto não lhe era totalmente estranho ou desconhecido. A ruiva lhe deu um leve sorriso.

— Pois não? — Perguntou Lily com interesse.

— Sra. Potter! — Exclamou Gina, observando os olhos verdes tão iguais aos do filho. — Boa noite! O Harry está?

— Está sim. — Respondeu um pouco desolada. — Quem gostaria?

— Ah! — A ruiva levou a mão a boca e sorriu-lhe gentilmente, estendendo-lhe a mão. — Eu me chamo Gina Weasley.

— Gina Weasley? — Lily limpou a mão no avental e apertou a mão de Gina de volta. Onde que a havia visto mesmo? Tentava lembrar-se. Oh, sim. Ela era professora de Harry. — Você é uma das professoras do Harry, não é?

— Bem... — Lily percebeu quando as bochechas da jovem coraram levemente. — Sou sim. Poderia chamá-lo, por favor?

— Por quê? — Lily pareceu um pouco alarmada. — Ele fez alguma coisa errada na escola?

— Não, não... — Gina negou prontamente, tranqüilizando-a. — Eu só gostaria muito de falar com ele.

— Pode entrar. — Lily convidou-a para entrar saindo da frente da porta e lhe dando passagem. — Venha!

— Eu posso esperar aqui fora. — Falou Gina, educada e simplesmente. — Não tem problema.

Lily estava um pouco enciumada. O que a professora de Harry tinha para falar com ele, ás seis meia da noite que não poderia esperar até a segunda feira? E, a não ser que fosse impressão sua, ela parecia estar nervosa e com uma expressão um pouco culpada por trás da gentileza e educação. Mas mesmo assim Lily insistiu para que ela entrasse.

— Não se acanhe. Ele está tocando piano.

— Não diga! — A ruiva falou. Lily sorriu da luz repentina de empolgação que viu nos olhos dela quando lhe disse isso. — Deixe-me vê-lo.

— Claro! — Respondeu animada e caminhou sala adentro. — É por aqui.

As duas passaram pelo curto corredor entre a cozinha e a sala de música. Só agora podia-se ouvir o dedilhar fraco da melodia. Gina suspirou pesadamente, gostava de ouvi-lo e vê-lo tocar. Havia algo poético e excitante, que ela sempre tinha que disfarçar para que ninguém percebesse, quando o via ao piano na escola. Lily abriu a porta para o espaço médio da sala. Ela sentiu o cheiro do bacon e voltou-se para Gina.

— Se importaria se eu a deixasse? É que eu deixei alguns bacons fritando e...

— Não se incomode comigo. — Gina sorriu fracamente e olhou para a mulher. — Pode ir. Estou em boa companhia agora.

— Claro! — Lily respondeu de volta. — Prepararei alguns sanduíches.

Mas Gina já havia embrenhado-se no cômodo. Quase ao final da sala, de frente para a grande janela aberta e de costas para ela, Harry estava sentado e tocava indiferente a sua presença ali. Observou-o até que tocasse a última nota e bateu palmas levemente. Ela parecia como que enfeitiçada pela melodia, tanto que nem ficou sem jeito por estar ali.

Harry olhou por cima do ombro, esperando ver a própria mãe ali, batendo palmas orgulhosamente. Mas qual foi sua surpresa ao ver a mulher de sua vida parada ali, parecendo mais um anjo do que uma reles mortal. Arregalou os olhos em surpresa e logo passou a perna pelo banco, ficando em pé e encarando-a com surpresa, saudade e raiva. Sua respiração tornou-se ofegante e pesada.

Passaram algum tempo se encarando em silêncio. A expressão beatificada que ela tinha em seu rosto alguns segundos antes, sumira completamente ao lembrar-se do porque de estar ali e logo a culpa alastrou-se por sua face branca e perfeita.

— O que aconteceu com você? — Perguntou ele grosseiramente quando ela tencionou aproximar-se mais. — Por que passou a semana toda longe?

— Eu tive de resolver a situação com Draco. — Ela falou pesarosamente e tentou aproximar-se de Harry que afastou-se para perto do piano.

— Resolver o quê? — Tentou ser irônico. — A data do casamento.

— Não. — Respondeu ela e dessa vez quando tentou aproximar-se não deixou-o recuar. — Eu terminei tudo com o Draco. Eu só...

— Pare com mais mentiras. — Exaltou-se Harry, retirando as mãos dela de seu rosto. — Por que mentiu para mim? Diga a verdade.

— Eu vim aqui para isso, Harry. — Ela pôs uma mão sobre seu peito e ele arrepiou-se com seu toque quente. — E não estou mentindo. Eu realmente terminei com ele.

— Por quê? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu. — Harry abriu os braços. — Já não cansou de mim o bastante?

— Eu jamais me cansaria de você. — A expressão de Gina era magoada e irritada. — Eu me apaixonei por você.

Se Harry havia ficado surpreso com a sua visita, agora, então, ele nem conseguia mover-se. Sua mente e seu coração gritavam coisas totalmente opostas. Enquanto um dava vivas de alegria o outro dizia que era tudo uma mentira deslavada, afinal, ela já mentira uma vez. Mas mesmo assim, Harry sabia que havia uma luz e uma esperança em seus olhos que ela facilmente poderia enxergar nele, o que lhe deixaria ainda mais frágil na presença dela.

— Ah! Vamos lá Harry. — Ela passou um braço por seu pescoço e quase colou os lábios aos dele. Sentia-se insegura quanto a suaedd atitude, mas sabia que ele não resistiria a ela. — Acredite em mim, meu amor.

— Meu amor...?

Ele repetiu e, definitivamente, tomou os lábios dela nos seus com uma fome que jamais sentira na vida. Gina suspirou e abraçou-o possessivamente, lhe dando de boa vontade tudo que ele lhe dava no beijo. Harry a beijava com vontade, mas recriminava-se por ser tão fraco e fácil. Ah! Ele simplesmente não tinha escolha quando o assunto era Gina Weasley. Maldito amor que habitava em seu coração vulnerável. Para o inferno... Se não estivesse na sala de piano de sua mãe, ou em sua casa, já teria jogado-a ao chão e retirado todas as suas roupas. A raiva não existia ali, enquanto estava agarrado a ela.

Gina também recriminava-se por não conseguir ficar com as mãos longe dele ou longe de suas carícias. Quando fora até sua casa para esclarecer tudo, deixara bem claro para si mesma que contaria tudo e depois o deixaria livre para que escolhesse e não iria ficar distraindo-o com seu sex appeal. Não desejava deixa-lo ainda mais confuso. Ambos tinham que retomar a realidade, estava na casa dele, onde sua mãe poderia entrar e os flagrar a qualquer momento.

— Calma. — Falo Gina, separando os seus lábios dos dele, porém, não teve força de vontade de sair de seus braços. — Ta tudo bem.

— É claro que não está. — Harry sussurrou de volta em seus lábios. Seus olhos fechados. — Não faz isso comigo.

— Fazer o que?

— Me iludir. — Harry olhou-a nos olhos e esperou.

— Eu já disse que estou contando a verdade, Harry. — A voz dela saiu aborrecida.

— Por que você não me contou que era noiva?

Gina separou-se dele e sentou-se no banco. Ele via como sua expressão estava desconsolada e abatida. Ela pôs as mãos sobre o colo e olhou-as por algum tempo. Ela parecia não saber o que dizer primeiro. Ela o olhou por algum tempo e suspirou pesadamente.

— Nada do que eu disser pode mudar o que eu fiz. Nem diminuir a sua raiva.

— Ainda bem que você sabe. — Harry cruzou os braços e continuou ouvindo.

— Quando eu li o bilhete, fiquei em dúvida se eu ia ou não. — Gina parecia lembrar-se de cada detalhe ao falar, seus pensamentos longe. — Mas decidi ir. Sabia que só podia ser um estudante. Eu só ia esclarecer a situação. Mas quando eu vi que era você...

— O que é que tem? — Perguntou curioso.

— Eu sempre tive uma espécie de atração por você. — Gina o olhou nos olhos. — Eu não sei explicar. Era o seu jeito sério. Às vezes eu ficava olhando você tocar piano pela porta de vidro da sala de música.

— Sério? — Harry estava surpreso e alegre ao mesmo tempo.

— Sim. Mas eu nunca deixei ninguém perceber. Era só uma admiração, eu pensava. E quando você me beijou lá no carro. — Gina voltou a olhar para as próprias mãos. — Eu não resisti. Eu precisava daquilo.

— E quanto ao seu noivo? — O coração de Harry deu uma leve pontada.

— Eu já namorava sim com o Draco. Por quase toda a minha vida. — Gina levantou-se e foi até a janela. Harry seguiu-a com o olhar. — Eu não sei bem. Ele é daquele jeito que você viu. Meio ignorante e...

— Brutamontes? — Falou com raiva. Não conseguiu resistir.

— Mais ou menos isso. — Ela escorou-se na janela.

— Como você conseguiu ficar com ele por tanto tempo?

— Eu... Começamos a namorar eu tinha quinze anos. Ele e a família dele sempre foram muito próximas da minha. — Gina deu uma leve risadinha. — Todo mundo ficava tentando nos aproximar aí, aconteceu.

Após mais alguns minutos de silêncio. Ela continuou.

— Ele sempre teve aquele jeito, mas ele gostava de mim de verdade. Era fácil ficar com ele. Estamos juntos desde então.

— Você o amava?

— Há algum tempo atrás eu achava que sim. — Gina caminhou até Harry e abraçou-o trpela cintura. — Agora eu sei que não.

— Não...

Harry não conseguiu se conter e beijou-a ardentemente mais uma vez. Passou uma mão por seu pescoço e pediu passagem para a sua língua e de boa vontade ela cedeu. Gina passou os braços pelo seu pescoço e ficou na ponta dos sapatos cor de marfim. Harry sentiu sua respiração descompassar. Agarrou-a pela cintura acentuando o contado dela nele. Ela sugou sua língua com vontade. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, quando ouviu a porta ser aberta sem cerimônia.

— Mas o que é isso? — A voz surpresa de Lily tirou-os da realidade. Ela quase derrubara os sanduíches, tamanho era o seu espanto — O que é que está acontecendo aqui?

— Mãe. — Exclamou Harry. Gina ainda estava agarrada em sua cintura. — Por favor, nos deixe a sós.

— Mas... Você é aluno dela.

— Mãe! — Falou Harry mais uma vez. — Por favor...

— Sra. Potter. — Gina falou com a voz mais educada e gentil do mundo. — Eu sei o que a senhora deve estar pensando, mas...

— Mas... Você é professora dele. — Lily cuspiu as palavras. Harry suspirou de raiva e Gina encolheu os ombros com a constatação de Lily. — Como pode?

— Só me deixe terminar de falar com ele, depois vou embora.

— Venha! — Harry agarrou-a levemente pelo pulso e direcionou-a pela passagem da porta. — Me deixe passar mãe.

— Harry!

— MÃE, POR FAVOR. — Gritou Harry. Gina tremeu levemente ao seu lado e Lily encarou-o com certo remorso.

— Você já é bem grandinho pra tomar suas próprias decisões. — Declarou por fim, magoada, saindo de volta com a bandeja para a cozinha.

Os dois caminharam até a porta. Harry saiu e cruzou os braços, recostando-se na madeira da pequena varanda. Gina o abraçou por trás e beijou seu pescoço.

— Não me distraia Gina. — Harry desvencilhou-se. — Você não me disse por que mentiu para mim.

— Até aquela noite, depois do parque. — Começou a falar lentamente e com a voz meio chorosa. — Eu só namorava com o Draco. Daí, quando marcamos de nos encontrar no sábado... — Gina o olhou. — Lembra que eu estava meio estressada?

— Lembro sim. — Harry acenou de leve com a cabeça. — Naquela manhã ele tinha me pedido em noivado.

— O que você disse?

— Que eu ia pensar. — Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos de Gina. — Eu queria dizer não. Eu não estava apaixonada por ele. Eu quis dizer não na hora, mas já estávamos juntos há tantos anos. Não queria ser indelicada com ele.

Harry escutava com surpresa a confissão dela. Ele sentou-se, pasmo, no bando de madeira e encarou a rua tranqüila. A brisa do vento soprando nas árvores.

— Eu pensava em você e eu queria estar com você. Queria terminar tudo com o Draco. — Gina sentou-se ao seu lado e enxugou as lágrimas com os punhos. — Só que eu lembrava também que você só tinha dezessete e era meu aluno. Seus pais nunca concordariam...

— Me poupe com isso, Gina. — Harry voltou a cruzar os braços e olhou para o lado oposto.

— É verdade, Harry. Eu tenho 26 anos e você dezessete. Um garoto... — Gina passou a mão por sua face e ele a olhou. — Mas quando estávamos juntos você era tão incrível. Eu simplesmente não conseguia. Então, nesse combate interno o medo acabou vencendo. Por isso eu terminei tudo com você, mesmo que minha vontade fosse te ter.

— Está mesmo falando a verdade? — Perguntou Harry, olhando em seus olhos.

— Estou. — Ela respondeu sem hesitação e continuo fitando-o. — Eu estou apaixonada por você. Acredite.

— Eu quero acreditar, Gina. — Harry aproximou o rosto do dela. — Mas meu coração tem medo de ser magoado.

— Eu decidi que lhe contaria tudo e depois eu deixaria você pensar. — Gina levantou-se e foi caminhando para as escadas. — E é o que eu estou fazendo agora. Pode me procurar a hora que você quiser. Vou ficar esperando.

Contudo, antes de partir, olhou para trás mais uma vez e sustentou o olhar que ele lhe lançava, sorriu um pouco cansada e foi-se. Harry olhou-a até que ela chegasse ao carro e entrasse neste. Depois mirou o automóvel em movimento o quanto ele dobrou na esquina. Ficou sozinho com pensamentos confusos, não desejando entrar em casa e encarar o interrogatório de sua mãe. Contudo, com um suspiro cansado e contrariado, foi isso o que ele fez, tentando submergir do torpor em que se encontrava.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** _Olá. Acho que não demorei muito. Não tanto quanto antes pelo menos. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. **OBS: **Por algum motivo, eu queria falar sobre a nomeação do capítulo. Acho que todos sabem o que significa play em Inglês, que no caso pode ser, tocar, jogar... Então eu o nomeei assim para que tivesse uma espécie de duplo sentido. O primeiro, era o fato de Harry sentir-se enganado e usado por Gina, como se ela estivesse jogando com a cara dele; já o segundo ponto, refere-se a quando ela entrou na sala e o viu tocar. Acho que nunca deixei muito claro, mas ela adora ver o Harry tocar no piano. Esse é um dos fatores que a fizeram se interessar ainda mais por ele.

Obrigada pelas reviews e a todos que leem.

Bjs!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 - Amor em vários graus

Aquela sexta feira amanhecera estranhamente nublada e chuvosa. Devido ao leve calor do dia anterior ninguém esperava que naquele dia estivesse chovendo friamente como se fosse inverno. Então, quando Harry acordou-se com Lily sacudindo-o carrancudamente da cama, ele não quis sair. Fazia um frio tão bom que a preguiça atingiu-o em cheio. Porém, devido às falas de repreensão da mãe, forçou-se a deixar sua cama quentinha e entrar debaixo do chuveiro para mais um dia de aula.

A semana estava sendo exaustiva. Lily o estava tratando de maneira hostil. Estava ressentida e brava pela cena dele e de Gina se beijando em sua sala de piano. A mãe o perturbara querendo saber o que estava acontecendo, dizendo que era errado. Harry teve de pedir ajuda ao pai para conte-la. Depois da conversa com James, ela não falara mais nada com, e ele perguntava-se se o pai havia contado tudo para ela.

Preparava-se mentalmente, enquanto se arrumava, para encarar sua paixão mais um dia. Gina. Já havia se passado duas semanas desde que tivera aquela conversa com ela e, sinceramente, ele sentia-se inflamado e desesperadamente doente por ela. Ver seus olhares desejosos de expectativa sempre que o fitava, mesmo que tentasse disfarçar na frente dos outros alunos, não o estava ajudando em nada. Ele não estava certo se conseguiria agüentar mais tempo longe dela. Ele não queria isso, mas também não queria parecer tão fácil. Queria mostrar para ela o quanto ficara ressentido com sua omissão.

Quando o carro parou, ele observou alguns outros alunos chegando de ônibus, em carros e outros de guarda chuva ou em capas de chuva. Pode ver pelos portões que o estacionamento hoje estava lotado, e todos estavam com seus casacos. O gramado da frente da escola, geralmente tão lotado pelos alunos sentados nele, hoje estava molhado e espaçoso. Não podia mentir que até gostava dos dias de chuva. Olhou para o pai e perguntou.

— O que você disse pra mãe?

— A verdade, Harry. — James o olhou nos olhos e sorriu. — Ela foi forte o bastante para saber a verdade.

— Isso é porque o senhor não viu a expressão dela quando viu nós nos beijando. — Declarou baixinho e suspirou.

— O que você vai fazer?

— Eu quero ir correndo até ela para ficarmos juntos. Mas não quero parecer um fraco.

— Nada se tem de fraco ao assumir o amor, filho. — James pôs a mão sobre seu ombro, como sempre fazia. — Ela errou é claro. Mas não prive a si mesmo da felicidade por orgulho. Ela assumiu o que sentia. Terminou com o tal noivo e se declarou pra você. Pense com clareza se você realmente a perdoa.

— O senhor não deveria mandar eu me afastar dela por causa de tudo o que ela fez, todas as mentiras? —Harry perguntou confuso.

— Não, eu não deveria. Eu estou lhe dando conselhos como um bom amigo e pai. Você sabe o que é certo e errado. Essa mulher mexe demais com você. É visível, e eu sei que não posso impedir você de ficar com ela. Sua mãe, talvez. No entanto, ela sabe o que é estar apaixonada. Não controlamos os sentimentos. Sei que muitos pais devem dizer isso aos seus filhos, mas eu só quero que você seja feliz.

Harry o olhou por algum tempo, sentindo o peso do conselho lhe inundar e resolveu que já era hora de ir. Despediu-se do pai e correu para dentro da coberta da escola, tomando o cuidado para não escorregar na grama.

Na hora do intervalo ele sentou-se no pátio e ficou olhando de longe a sala dos professores. Não viu Gina e sentiu-se agoniado e aliviado. Ele precisava acertar aquela situação entre os dois. Achava que não agüentaria mais os olhares de anseio que ela lhe lançava discretamente. Precisava falar com ela.

Andou decidido até a direção e abriu a porta de vidro. O Sr. Filch estava lá, revirando algumas documentações com MacGonagal.

— Com licença. — Disse Harry, educadamente. — Professora, como eu poderia falar com a professora Weasley?

— Ela não está aqui hoje, Potter. — A mulher respondeu seriamente. — O que quer com ela?

— Bem... — Harry ficou sem saber o que responder por um momento e obrigou-se a pensar rápido. — É que ela me pediu pra fazer um favor para ela e disse que eu avisasse quando terminasse. O problema é que eu não peguei nenhum número dela e ela me disse que estava precisando pra esse final de semana.

— Se ela está precisando com certeza vai procurar por você. — A professora lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado. — Não acha?

— É, eu sei, mas eu esqueci de pegar o número. Ela pediu para que eu ligasse...

— Espere um momento Potter. — Ela levantou-se da cadeira e abriu uma porta do grande armário de arquivos que preenchia toda a parede de trás. Vasculhou alguns papéis e pegou um pedaço de papel e anotou algo. Depois caminhou em sua direção e o entregou por cima do balcão. — Eu não dou o número dos professores para os alunos, Potter. Mas farei uma exceção para você.

— Muito obrigado, Professora. — Harry respondeu contente e saiu da sala.

Harry correu até a cabine telefônica que ficava ao lado da secretaria, colocou uma moeda e discou o número que Minerva o entregara. Rezou mentalmente para que ela estivesse em casa e que atendesse. O telefone tocou diversas vezes e quando Harry achou que fosse cair a ligação, a voz doce de Gina respondeu do outro lado da linha. Ele não conseguiu falar por alguns segundos e suspirou fortemente enquanto ela continuava a perguntar quem era.

— Oi. — Respondeu em voz grave. Gina parou de falar de imediato e ele conseguiu ouvir quando ela soltou um longo suspiro.

— Oi.

Ele suspirava junto de Gina no outro lado da linha. Não sabia o que dizer, não queria se render ao jeito delicado e feminino. Porém, não mais conseguia ficar longe dela, de sua boca, de seu calor, seu cheiro, seu cabelo... Ele precisava desesperadamente dela, era uma necessidade, um desejo incontrolável. No entanto, era difícil admitir. Nunca vira a si mesmo como um ser particularmente orgulhoso demais a ponta de privar a si mesmo de ter algo que queria muito, assim como o pai lhe falara. Porém, devia admitir que estava agindo como se fosse um, mas com certeza ele não era tanto quanto gostaria de ser. Seus raciocínios viravam pó perante as lembranças da professora ao seu lado.

— Você vai sair? — A voz saiu rouca e pesada, quase desesperada.

— Não. Passei o dia corrigindo trabalhos e elaborando as provas. — Ah! Harry quase podia visualizá-la com seus cabelos presos, um de seus vestidos informais... Ela poderia até estar mordendo o lábio inferior de ansiedade. — Algum problema?

— Não. Quer dizer... Eu não sei...

— Eu estou esperando. — A voz dela lhe causou um aperto no coração e baixo ventre. — Você vem aqui depois da aula?

— Eu não sei. Eu não deveria... — A sirene tocou avisando o fim do intervalo, Harry passou a mão pelo pescoço, e um trovão anunciou-se ao longe. — Eu tenho que ir agora.

— Espera. Só me diga se vem ou não.

— Eu não sei, Gina.

Ele desligou o telefone abruptamente e assanhou os cabelos ainda mais. Olhou ao longe, chovia fraco e obrigou-se a regular a respiração, e as batidas de seu coração. Será que conseguiria resistir e não ir? Pensou consigo mesmo. A voz dela ao telefone estava quase tão desesperada quanto a sua própria. Não seria de todo ruim, afinal, ela parecia estar afetando-se naquele caso ardente tanto quanto ele agora. Sua voz tinha um quê de necessidade e desejo, saudades. Forçou-se a voltar para a sala de aula antes que ficasse de fora e levasse uma advertência.

A aula passou rápido apesar de seu anseio. Era história, uma matéria que Harry adorava. Ainda estava indeciso sobre ir ou não. Quer dizer, ele sabia que ia, mas não queria admitir para si mesmo. Que loucura. Tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era conversar com ela. Duvidava que fossem apenas conversar, apesar de tudo.

Quando a sirene tocou, Harry caminhou normalmente ao lado de Rony e Hermione até a saída, e quando os amigos se despediram dele com um aceno, logo pegou o celular e ligou para a mãe, avisando que iria casa de Dino para fazerem um trabalho e que terminaria tarde. Andou até encontrar um táxi disponível. A neblina já estava ficando mais forte e ele já estava quase todo molhado. Deu o endereço da rua e esperou impaciente a todos os sinais de trânsito que atrasavam ainda mais por causa da chuva.

Enfim, começaram a adentrar um pouco mais ao norte da cidade, e as paisagens começaram a ficar um pouco mais arborizadas, daí, ele soube que já estava se aproximando do bairro. Mais alguns minutos depois, ele reconheceu a casa mais a frente. Pagou o táxi, e correu até a coberta da garagem, mas acabou ensopado devido à chuva que caía. Enquanto observava o carro afastando-se, sentiu um rebuliço em seu estômago e constatou que estava parado em frente à casa dela.

Parou em frente a porta, e sem pensar mais um instante, apertou a campainha. Ele ouviu os passos apressados do lado de dentro, e alguns segundos depois a porta abriu abruptamente. Por dez segundos os dois se olharam atentamente, sem nada dizer, apreciando o momento e observando um ao outro.

Harry a agarrou pela cintura enquanto batia o pé na porta, fechando-a. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e juntou suas bocas de maneira voraz e desejosa, quase desesperada, ou totalmente. As línguas se tocaram com intensidade e paixão, seus corpos ardiam e se roçavam prazerosamente. Harry a pegou com mais força nos braços e a fez rodear a sua cintura com as pernas. A base do vestido dela subiu e ele acariciou a coxa com uma de suas mãos, fazendo-a arfar. Tentou seguir até o quarto dela.

Levou seus lábios até seu colo alvo; ela fazia carinhos em sua nuca que estavam lhe despertando, rápido e furiosamente. Os dois soltavam gemidos e suspiros desesperados. Harry sentiu sua ereção apertar dolorosamente dentro da cueca. Gina também o sentiu e suspirou ainda mais de prazer e desejo, apertando-o mais firmemente contra si. Harry não conseguiu ir muito mais longe, precisava dela urgente e com força, e assim que chegaram ao pequeno corredor, ele depositou-a no chão e começou a despi-la de seu vestido floral rapidamente.

— Gina... — Ele tentou dizer alguma coisa em meio ao gemido e sua respiração arfante, ao senti-la acariciar freneticamente o seu membro por cima da calça jeans. — Eu quero...

— Eu quero você! — Ela murmurou em seus lábios e o beijou intensamente mais uma vez, enquanto retirava seu casaco azul escuro e sua camisa preta de uma vez.

— Eu também... — Ele não conseguia dizer muita coisa, estava mais interessado em lamber os seios intumescidos e quentes dela. Ele começou a abrir o zíper de sua calça e logo livrou-se desta junto da cueca.

Harry estava mesmo desesperado por ela, e grunhiu quando ela o tomou duro com a mão delicada e ágil, e em alguns segundos ele estava sentindo os espasmos do orgasmo se intensificando. Gina sorria satisfeita ao ver o prazer que lhe proporcionava, e beijou-lhe famintamente, mordendo e chupando sua boca como se jamais fosse voltar a experimentar aquilo outra vez. Neste segundo ele começou a acariciá-la, fazendo-a contorcer-se e oferecer-se ainda mais pelo assoalho e gemer com prazer.

Aquilo era um vício sem fim para Harry. Vê-la contorcendo-se de prazer pelo chão, gemendo o seu nome com agonia. Ele não conseguiria ficar longe dela. Nunca mais. Nem queria isso. Aquele perfume floral dela o atingia e sentiu ficar duro novamente. Beijou-a sofregamente e depois de mais alguns segundos de tortura, ele penetrou-a forte e desesperadamente, amando-a e possuindo-a como jamais fizera das outras vezes.

Aquelas lamúrias eram diferentes e mais luxuriosas, mais livres. As sensações eram intensas enquanto ele arremetia cada vez mais fundo e rápido. Tão selvagem e carinhoso ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia pensar. Era delirante. Gina pôs as mãos em seu peito e o empurrou para o lado. Ele ficou sem entender, e sorriu de prazer quando ela apenas trocou de posição, ficando por cima com rapidez.

Harry passou a mão por suas nádegas e o ritmo ficou mais intenso. Gina remexia e pulava sobre ele intensamente. Jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, apurando todas as sensações. Ele gemia como nunca, e ao vê-la quase revirando os olhos sentiu o coração apertar de paixão, amor, desejo. Os seus seios balançando levemente. Levou uma mão até eles, enquanto a outra ainda permanecia em seu traseiro, e os apertou com vontade e carinho, pressionando os mamilos. Isso a fez gemer mais.

Gina abaixou-se sobre ele, enquanto lhe dava investidas frenéticas, e quase não conseguiu grunhir baixinho em seu ouvido devido a tanto prazer.

— Eu amo você. — E depois lambeu e mordeu sua orelha e mandíbula.

Harry soltou um palavrão e pegou em suas nádegas novamente, movendo-a para cima e para baixo, elevando o quadril de encontro ao dela. O som constante do atrito de pele contra pele ainda mais forte. Sentia o prazer aumentando e não conseguiu ficar com os olhos abertos. Não queria que acabasse, mas não conseguia se conter mais. Então, com um grito de prazer, libertou-se nela, gozando tanto o quanto fosse possível para um homem fazê-lo. E logo depois foi ela, acompanhando-o com tanto, ou mais, prazer. E depois, seus corpos banhados em suor quase desfaleceram sobre o assoalho, com ela toda estirada por sobre seu corpo exausto. As respirações ruidosas tão descompassadas como se o ar não conseguisse entrar em seus pulmões. As sensações diminuindo devagar. Gina passou a mão por seu peito e aconchegou-se mais em seus braços.

— Eu senti tanta falta disso. De você. — Declarou ela, com um suspiro de contentamento. Os dois se olharam, e ela retirou a franja suada dele da testa. — De nós dois assim.

— Eu também. — Confessou ele, passando a mão pelas mexas suadas de seu cabelo. — E não quero ficar sem isso novamente. Eu também te amo.

Gina levantou-se e sentou ao seu lado, olhando bem para sua expressão. Um sorriso espalhou-se por sua face, atingindo seus olhos cor de chocolate. Ao vê-la daquela maneira, completamente nua, suada, saciada e linda, com os olhos brilhando de expectativa, seu coração disparou novamente e ele riu.

— Hey! — Exclamou, sentando-se também e lhe abraçando. — Eu sou o adolescente deslumbrado aqui.

Ela riu com vontade, recostando o seu corpo nele. Ele sentiu arrepios e mais desejo.

— Você é mais do que isso para mim. — Ela segurou a mão dele que acariciava sua coxa e entrelaçou seus dedos. — Sabe disso, não sabe?

— Como é que a gente vai fazer isso funcionar? — Harry acariciou sua face e a beijou levemente. — Não quero mais namorar escondido.

— Eu sei. — Ela olhou para baixo e sorriu ao ver seu membro avolumando-se. — Você estava mesmo com saudades de mim, não estava?

— Você sabe. Olha só pro meu amigo aqui. — Harry foi levantando-se e estendeu a mão para ela. — Ele mal estava cabendo nas minhas calças esses dias.

— Muito apropriado.

Respondeu ela, beijando-o enquanto eles iam para a cama. A chuva estava tão forte lá fora, agora, que quase parecia inverno novamente. Era um clima perfeito para os amantes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

— Mãe, por favor, me escuta. — Harry repetiu para Lily do outro lado da linha, enquanto Gina, aflita, assistia a cena. — Mãe...

— Me deixa falar com ela. — Pediu Gina. Harry a olhou como se ela tivesse três cabeças.

— Tá doida? — Harry abafou o telefone com a mão, enquanto falava. — É a minha mãe.

— Eu sei Harry. — Gina se endireitou na cama e estendeu a mão pedindo o telefone. — Me dá.

— Você vai se arrepender. — Avisou, passando-lhe o telefone.

— Não vou. — Ela encostou o telefone no ouvido. — Sra Potter? — Lily que berrava do outro lado da linha, calou-se instantaneamente.

— O que você quer? — Lily perguntou furiosamente do outro lado da linha. — O que você está fazendo com o meu filho?

— Eu não estou fazendo nada com ele, senhora. — Gina falou pacientemente e suspirou. — Ele está seguro. Eu não quero levá-lo nesse tempo. Pode ser perigoso.

— Mas... — Aparentemente ela ficou sem fala. — Tudo bem. Pode ser perigoso mesmo. Não pensei nisso. Mas amanhã bem cedo eu o quero aqui.

— Tudo bem, Sra. Potter. — Replicou Gina. — Eu entendo.

— Deixe-me falar com ele novamente.

— Claro. Tenha uma boa noite.

Gina largou logo o celular para Harry, não gostaria de ouvir nada de desagradável naquele momento. Harry recebeu o celular e voltou a falar com a mãe. Gina deitou-se novamente na cama e olhou para o relógio no outro lado da parede. Já era quase dez da noite. Eles haviam perdido a noção do tempo e esqueceram de ligar para os pais dele. No entanto, ela teria que ficar mais responsável com ele, não podia esquecer que ele era menor de idade, afinal, devia ser um bom exemplo e tornar-se uma pessoa confiável para os pais dele, embora, achasse que fosse tarde demais.

Ela não quis pensar nisso. Quando Harry desligou o celular com olhares especulativos, os dois se deitaram e se abraçaram cansados, e logo o sono chegou, levando ambos para um mundo irreal de sonhos bons.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_ **Bem. Este foi mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem dele, eu adorei escrevê-lo, principalmente o reencontro dos dois.

BJS!


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 - Jantar de apresentação

Depois daquela noite com Gina, as coisas começaram a acontecer de maneira muito rápida para Harry, não que ele estivesse reclamando. Pelo contrário, estava adorando todo aquele clima de romance com sua amada ruiva desde que haviam assumido o namoro para os pais, Ron e Hermione.

Lily e James insistiram para que o filho a trouxesse a um jantar onde ambos seriam devidamente apresentados. Harry sentiu um leve mal estar quando seus pais lhe comunicaram sobre aquilo, não pelo seu pai, mas por Lily que parecia ainda relutante em aceitar a professora como namorada de seu único e amado filho, embora James tentasse quebrar os tabus da mulher.

Quando Harry comunicou a Gina aquele convite, os dois estavam deitados na cama dela, em uma tarde de sábado após terem feito um amor tão gostoso quanto se poderia ter. Ela gargalhou por alguns instantes e depois o fitou, perguntando se era verdade; alguns segundos depois ela surtou quando ele confirmou que não era brincadeira. Ele sabia que sua maior preocupação era Lily, já que ele contara das conversas e conselhos do pai.

Mal haviam se visto naqueles dias antes do jantar. Gina estava ocupadíssima com as provas assim como ele também estava. Não queriam conversar por muito tempo nos corredores ou em qualquer lugar que fosse da escola para não levantar qualquer tipo de suspeita e mesmo nos finais de semana, eles tinham pouco tempo, pois ela tinha muitas provas para corrigir e a presença de Harry a desconcentrava muito.

Harry estava parado em frente a porta de casa, na noite de sexta feira do jantar com os pais, torcendo internamente que a namorada(era tão bom dizer isso) não desistisse tamanha era a sua aflição. Lily, lá na sala de janta junto de James, terminava de preparar a mesa e já colocava a comida nos devidos lugares quando Harry reconheceu o corolla preto de Gina dobrar na esquina e estacionar na calçada da casa.

Ele prendeu a respiração em expectativa e sorriu quando a viu sair do veículo. Ela usava um vestido rosa claro simples e bonito, um par de brincos discretos, e sua sandália bege. Nas mãos trazia uma vasilha média de vidro e no rosto um sorriso meio temeroso e singelo. Ele caminhou para recebê-la nos degrau s da escada.

- Oi – disse ele, recebendo a vasilha e um beijo nada casto nos lábios enquanto ela passava as mãos pelos seus cabelos e sorria mais.

- Oi!

Ela estava apreensiva, Harry percebeu isso. Com uma curiosidade momentânea, abriu a vasilha e espiou o que havia lá dentro. Sorriu e olhou para ela, parecia algum tipo de sobremesa.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou enquanto iam em direção a porta.

- É um Charlotte. Eu mesma que fiz. – Harry notou a satisfação em sua voz e sorriu.

- Aposto que está delicioso. – Ele abriu a porta para que ela passasse primeiro.

- Eu espero que sim. Não preciso de mais motivos para que sua mãe me odeie mais ainda.

Ele fechou a porta e quando se viraram Lily e James estavam parados na sala, olhando para os dois. Gina suspirou fortemente e sorriu simpaticamente. James lhe sorriu de volta e Lily apenas a analisou com uma sobrancelha erguida. Querendo quebrar o gelo, Harry foi em direção a mãe e lhe mostrou a sobremesa que Gina havia trago.

- Olha só, mãe. A Gina que fez.

- É mesmo! – Respondeu Lily com certa satisfação. – Muito gentil de sua parte.

- Não é nada Sra. Potter. – Ela maneou a cabeça levemente nervosa e sorriu. – Eu fiquei muito feliz com o convite.

- Que bom! – Lily respondeu com indiferença. - Mas... posso perguntar que sobremesa é essa?

- Ah, claro. É Charlotte. Espero que gostem.

- Eu adoro. – Disse Harry passando a mão na barriga.

- E eu também. – Falou James pela primeira vez. – Mas desculpe-nos. Nem demos boa noite, então...

Ele foi marotamente até Gina e pegou em sua mão.

- Boa noite, Srta. Weasley. – Ele deu um leve beijo nas costas da mão direita de Gina, o que a fez corar. Lily fez uma leve cara de indignação. Harry sorriu. – É um prazer finalmente conhecer a mulher dos sonhos do meu filho.

- Nunca conheceu porque nunca se deu ao trabalho de me acompanhar nas reuniões de pais e professoras da escola. – Falou Lily de forma autoritária, quebrando o clima agradável que estava quase se estabelecendo. Harry a olhou com exasperação e James também.

- É verdade, Sr. Potter. – Sobressaiu-se Gina, que fez de conta a não perceber a indireta de Lily e prosseguiu educadamente. – Nunca o vi nas reuniões.

- Ah... – Surpreso com a reação de Gina, olhou-a novamente e sorriu. – Me chame apenas de James, por favor!

- Ah! Tudo bem, obrigada.

- Acho que deveríamos jantar agora. – Falou Lily com falsa educação. – Antes que a comida esfrie.

- Essa é uma ótima ideia, mãe. – Falou Harry, indo em direção a Gina e lhe abraçando pela cintura, lhe passando algum conforto e força. – Vamos, Gi. Você tem que provar desse assado de frango que a mamãe preparou, é uma delícia.

- Isso é verdade. É sempre uma delícia. – Exclamou James, indo em direção a cozinha.

Quando se encontraram sentados e servidos, as perguntas que Gina e Harry já esperavam começaram, e por incrível que parecesse fora James que começara.

- Então, Gina. Você sempre morou em Londres?

- Não, minha família inteira é de Devon. – Ela respondeu com educação e um sorriso nos lábios.

- E por que saiu de lá? – Dessa vez foi Lily, deixando o tom de desagrado bem expressivo.

- Bem, eu comecei a estudar em Cambridge e depois eu tive ótimas oportunidades de emprego aqui em Londres. Além do mais, eu adoro morar aqui.

- E faz tempo que você ensina?

- Já faz quatro anos. Eu me formei com vinte e três e logo comecei a ensinar.

- Lily também é professora de música. Ela adora ensinar. Não é querida? – Perguntou James.

- Sim. – Respondeu prontamente. – Nunca pensei que gostaria tanto disso.

- Sei o que a senhora que dizer. – Respondeu ela de maneira simples. – Me sinto tão feliz quando vejo meus alunos aprenderem coisas novas.

- É verdade. – Confessou Lily tímida. – Também me sinto assim.

- Mamãe é uma ótima professora. – Disse Harry depois de tomar um gole do seu refrigerante. – Aprendi a tocar rapidinho quando tinha sete anos. Ela me ensinou.

- Lembro dele com aqueles dedinhos ansiosos querendo tocar o dia inteiro. – Relembrou James sorrindo. – Estava tão deslumbrado com o som do piano...

- Eu lembro quando ele disse que não ia pra escola porque queria tocar. – Lily falou com os olhos brilhando. – Foi meu melhor aluno até hoje.

- Deve ter sido uma criança muito fofa mesmo. – Rebateu Gina, que ouvia com alegria e atenção Lily e James falarem sobre o filho que parecia envergonhado. Gina passou a mão por seus cabelos com carinho e sorriu. Isso não passou despercebido por Lily que baixou os olhos para o prato e continuou a comer.

- Vocês não vão começar a contar as minhas histórias vergonhosas de infância na frente da minha namorada, não é? – Perguntou Harry meio exasperado. James sorriu com vontade e Lily logo o olhou a menção da palavra "namorada".

- Só se você ficar envergonhado. – Respondeu James. – Você se importaria Gina?

- Nenhum pouco. – Ela deu um gole em sua bebida e limpou a boca com o guardanapo.

- Me diga, Gina... – A voz de Lily sobressaiu a de todos sobre a mesa. – Você visita sua família com frequência?

- Sim. – Gina pareceu meio confusa com a mudança repentina de assunto. – Sempre que não estou cheia de provas e trabalhos para corrigir, vou visitá-los no final de semana.

- Eu entendo. – Lily ponderou um pouco. – Sente muita falta deles?

- Sinto sim. Todos nós fomos criados muito apegados uns aos outros, mesmo com seis filhos, meus pais...

- Seis filhos? – Perguntou James, chocado. – Seus pais tiveram seis filhos?

- Sim. – Gina respondeu sorrindo. – E só pararam quando eu nasci. Eles queriam muito uma menina e...

- Quer dizer que dentre seis filhos só uma é mulher?

- Sim. Por incrível que pareça. Todos se surpreendem com a quantidade.

- É de se impressionar mesmo. – Harry sorriu e passou um braço pela cintura dela. – Seus pais deviam estar desesperados por você. Mas que bom que eles insistiram tanto. Agradeça a eles por mim.

Ginny corou levemente com o comentário e James sorriu maroto. Lily apenas os analisava. Ela não queria se dar por vencida. Tentara de tudo para deixar a mulher desconfortável e ela apenas a tratara com educação. A beleza de Ginny era surpreendente mesmo, entendia porque o filho estava tão apaixonado por ela. Sua conduta não era tão vil quanto pensara, ou então Ginny não teria aceitado passar por uma vista grossa com eles como namorada oficial do filho.

Depois destas reflexões de Lily sobre a mulher ruiva a sua frente, ela tratou de não alfinetá-la mais, o que fez com que o jantar fluísse com um ar mais leve e prazeroso, mesmo que ainda não estivesse sendo totalmente amigável. Harry tinha um brilho nos olhos o que fez Lily sentir-se um pouco melhor. Gostava de ver o filho feliz, afinal.

Os quatro foram para a sala e sentaram nos confortáveis sofás. James e Lily em um, e Harry abraçado a Ginny, no outro. Lily observava os dois com olhos de águia. O modo como o filho passava o braço pelos ombros dela, ou como os dedos deles estavam entrelaçados, ele aproximando o rosto do cabelo dela, quase que imperceptivelmente, para inalar a sua fragrância, as pernas encostadas de mais, corpos colados demais...

Lily não era boba, eles davam sinais de grande intimidade um com o outro. Além do que, ele havia dormido na casa dela já, naquela noite de chuva. Era quase impossível, mesmo que quisesse se convencer disso, que os dois não tivessem feito amor. Harry era um adolescente, e ela uma adulta... mas não alimentava essa esperança, torcia apenas para que os dois estivessem se protegendo. Colocou esses pensamentos de lado, e se concentrou na conversa animada entre os outros três.

Harry estava muito feliz ali com seus pais, abraçado a Gina, sem culpa ou medo. James sendo amável com Gina e Lily lhe dando uma trégua era mais do que podia imaginar. Até que a sobremesa foi mencionada. O jantar e a conversa encobriram a curiosidade de provarem-na e acabar com a dúvida de que estivesse boa.

Lily e Gina foram a cozinha deixando os homens á sós. As duas caminharam lentamente e sem se dirigirem palavras. Apenas quando se encontravam afastadas e encobertas no silêncio das paredes acolhedoras do cômodo, Lily, depois de pegar a sobremesa na geladeira, virou para Gina e começou a falar seriamente.

- Escute, Gina... não começamos bem.

- Eu sei sra. Potter. – Gina disse com a voz baixa e culpada. – Eu fui muito irresponsável com ele. Na verdade, me senti muito culpada por ter sido negligente. Afinal, ele só tem dezessete anos e é meu aluno...

- Gina... – Lily lhe estendeu uma mão, pedindo silêncio, ao que foi obedecida no mesmo instante. A voz dela era firme, mas de longe, seu tom era mais ameno do que no início da noite. – Eu não estou falando sobre isso. O que quero dizer é: Você já é uma mulher adulta, e ele é apenas um garoto, nem tem dezoito ainda. Não quero que o trate como uma aventura. Não o quero ver arrasado por um mau relacionamento...

- Sra. Potter, eu nunca...

- Só me deixe terminar. – Lily a interrompeu novamente e continuou. – Só quero que tenha mais responsabilidades com ele, você sabe... Harry nunca nos trouxe uma namorada antes, e nunca ouvimos nada sério sobre garota nenhuma. Você é a primeira que é realmente séria e eu vejo nos olhos dele como ele está apaixonado por você. Só não quero problemas pro meu filho.

As duas passaram algum tempo se encarando. Gina não sabia o que dizer a seguir, afinal, não sabia se a mãe dele já se inteirara de tudo, mas resolveu ser sincera e seguir seus instintos.

- Sra. Potter...

- Me chame de Lily, por favor!

Gina pareceu um pouco surpresa e deixou escapar um sorriso leve.

- Lily, eu... jamais tive a intenção de magoar o seu filho. Saiba que eu também estou muito apaixonada por ele. Sei também que temos uma diferença de idade, e reconheço que não tive muito cuidado com essa situação meio delicada. Eu nunca planejei me apaixonar por um aluno de dezessete anos, mas eu não me reconheço quando... estamos juntos. Eu não quero machucá-lo, nunca mais. Me desculpe!

Lily encarou os olhos castanhos e sinceros da mulher a sua frente e soube que a mensagem havia sido entendida. Em comum silêncio, elas pegaram as taças com a sobremesa já servida e as levaram para sala, entregando-as aos homens e sentando-se aos seus lados. Conversaram por mais uma hora, onde a sobremesa de Gina foi muito elogiada, e logo depois, concordaram que já ficava tarde.

- Você me liga, então. – Sussurrou Harry no ouvido de Gina, quando ele a levara até o carro. – Vou ficar esperando.

- Tá bem. – Gina deu um selinho em Harry e passou o braço pelo seu pescoço. – Eu ligo.

Harry a agarrou pela cintura e a prensou contra o carro, estava louco por ela aquela noite. Gina sorriu quando o sentiu levemente duro. Harry a beijou com desejo e fome. Aqueles dias sem se encontrarem estavam lhe devastando mais do que queria admitir. Jamais pensara que ficaria tão louco assim por alguma coisa antes. E aqueles lábios quentes e doces dela eram uma tortura.

- Calma, Harry. – Ginny tentou se afastar, mas nem tinha forças para isso. – Por favor!

- Gi... eu tava com saudades. – Disse entre beijos. – Eu te amo.

Gina sorriu e nesse instante ela abriu os olhos e viu que Lily os espiava por uma fresta na cortina. Corou rapidamente e apartou-se de Harry, que a olhou confuso.

- O que foi?

- Sua mãe tava olhando a gente pela janela.

Harry a olhou com um misto de riso e surpresa, e logo começou a rir da cara que Gina fazia. Ela apenas o olhou e sorriu levemente.

- Como acha que eu me sai essa noite?

- Você foi perfeita. – Ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – Ela gostou de você, mesmo não querendo admitir.

Gina o fitou e pensou sobre aquilo. Podia pensar assim, levando em conta a conversa que tiveram na cozinha ela parecia mais propensa a aceitar o namoro entre eles, ela só não precisava pisar na bola com Harry.

- Eu espero que sim. – Disse Gina.

Por fim, os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram por mais alguns instantes e logo se despediram, fazendo promessas para o dia seguinte, onde se entregariam a paixão como sempre faziam.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_E aí gente? Sei que demorei pra postar o novo capítulo, mas aqui está a fic de volta.

Estranho a nomeação do capítulo? Pra mim esquisito o que Gina passou pra encarar a Lily rsrsrsr

Espero que gostem.

Bjs!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 - Alívio**

Harry havia acabado de sair pelos portões da escola e andava distraidamente pela calçada com suas passadas largas. Ele não vira Gina na escola hoje, pois eram as provas finais e ela deveria estar em outra sala. Mas só sabia de uma coisa: estava com muitas saudades dela!

Já fazia um mês desde que o jantar formal com seus pais havia acontecido e desde então, eles só haviam se encontrado a sós para fazer amor uma única vez. Gina estava frequentando a casa de Harry por algumas noites da semana, para mostrar aos pais dele que ela era uma mulher responsável, e somente como um namoro normal deveria ser. E depois, com essas provas finais, ela estava totalmente cheia de provas e trabalhos de última hora para corrigir.

No geral estava sendo um bom mês. Nada acontecera de muito especial, o que Harry agradecia mentalmente a Deus, pois já fazia algum tempo que algo sempre vinha ter que estragar a felicidade dele e de sua amada. Mas fora um pensamento muito prematuro. Afinal, quando Harry dobrou a esquina e levantou os olhos para atravessar a rua, Draco Malfoy estava lá. Escorado em um carro, de braços cruzados e, ao que parecia, esperava por ele, pois ele descruzou os braços e abriu os lábios de leve.

Harry parou no ato e o encarou. Estufou o peito, ajeitou a postura e andou com calma até onde ele estava. Fazendo de tudo para controlar o seus ciúmes ao lembrar de que ele fora um namorado de longa data de sua ruiva.

- Será que poderíamos conversar um minuto? – O homem loiro perguntou com sua voz quase rude.

- Sobre o quê? – Perguntou Harry com indiferença.

- Você sabe muito bem.

- Eu não quero mais confusão, cara...

- Eu também não. – Draco ergueu as mãos em um gesto de rendição. – Será que podemos conversar mais em particular? – e apontou para uma lanchonete que havia mais adiante.

Harry o olhou desconfiado, porém assentiu. Eles caminharam em silêncio até o estabelecimento e procuraram por uma mesa vazia. Logo que sentaram a garçonete os atendeu e depois de alguns segundos de um silêncio desconfortável. Draco inclinou-se sobre a mesa e encarou Harry seriamente.

- O que você quer com a Gina, rapaz?

- O que eu quero? - Harry perguntou espantado e arquiando a sobrancelha. – O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Estou querendo saber suas intenções com ela. – Repetiu ele sem rodeios.

- As mais sérias possíveis. – Declarou Harry em um rompante. – Por que está me perguntando isso?

- Escuta aqui, Harry. – O loiro apontou um dedo para Harry. – Eu e ela conversamos muito a respeito disso. Ela me contou tudo o que aconteceu.

- Mesmo? – Perguntou com indiferença, tentado disfarçar sua curiosidade.

- Sim. – Draco olhou pela janela e sua expressão parecia distante. – Eu e a Gina namoramos por quase toda a nossa vida. Desde que éramos adolescentes. Eu a pedi em casamento e ela me largou por você. Um aluno, um garoto de dezessete anos. Eu fiquei com mais raiva disso do que se ela tivesse me trocado por um homem mais velho, ou sei lá.

Harry respirou profundamente e continuou a encarar Draco. Aparentemente ele realmente não queria confusão mesmo, nem nada do tipo, por isso apenas deu de ombros e escutou. Antes que ele começasse a falar novamente e garçonete trouxe um café com pães de queijo e os dois se serviram.

- Mulheres gostam de segurança muitas das vezes, rapaz. – Draco declarou sabiamente. – A Gina não está fora disso. Mas se ela me largou por você é porque ela deve estar muito apaixonada. Muito mesmo. Eu briguei com ela. E devo admitir que até pensei em procurar você e lhe dar uma bela surra, mas agora... – Ele engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça. – Eu compreendi que devo apenas acolher a decisão que ela tomou e só queria deixar claro que eu não vou ser uma sombra permanente no relacionamento de vocês.

- Fico muito grato por ouvir isso.

- Mas eu quero que saiba que eu não deixei de gostar dela. E que se você a magoar, se isso tudo for só um jogo pra você. Você vai se ver comigo, cara. E não se esqueça que ela tem mais cinco irmãos mais velhos e ciumentos.

- Olha Draco. – começou Harry com a voz tranquila, mesmo que estivesse com sentimentos embargados. – Eu fico feliz que tenha aceitado tudo e por sua preocupação com a Gina, embora não seja necessário. Mas depois do que eu passei pra ficar com ela não foi apenas um jogo. E eu não vou ter medo dos irmãos dela ou de você porque eu não tenho intenção de magoá-la. Nunca. Só não queria que todo mundo viesse com essa conversa pela minha idade, que, aliás, está muito bem comprovada que não vem ao caso.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Sabe não. Se eu fosse apenas um adolescente idiota, ela nem teria olhado para mim pra começo de conversa. Depois, a relação é só entre nós dois e eu não deixaria nada de fora se intrometer entre nós. Eu agradeço o seu conselho, mas acho que eu já sei muito disso tudo.

Draco franziu o cenho e o observou por alguns segundos, um leve sorriso se espalhando por sua face.

- Tudo bem, Harry. – Falou por fim. – Já vi que realmente não foi preciso tudo isso. Você realmente parece ser um cara decente.

Harry riu sarcasticamente e revirou os olhos.

- Obrigado!

- Bem... – Draco esticou a mão para ele. Harry olhou por alguns segundo e resolveu apertá-la. – Era só isso. Eu tenho que ir trabalhar agora.

Ele tirou uma nota de cinco libras do bolso e pôs sobre a mesa e com mais um aceno de cabeça, partiu. Calculando que aquele era o preço do lanche, Harry o observou sair e logo depois, sem avisar, saiu também. Disparado em direção a sua casa. Os pensamentos a mil, e louco para falar com Gina. Ligaria para ela assim que chegasse em casa.

XxxxxxX

Gina estacionou o corolla em frente a casa de Harry. Já estava ficando acostumada a estacionar ali, entre a grande lata de lixo e o fim da calçada para a grama. Desceu, travou o carro e quando olhou para cima, Harry estava lá fora, sentado no banco e olhando para ela. Gina sorriu e caminhou até ele. Ela tinha uma expressão cansada quando fechou os olhos para beijá-lo.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou preocupada e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Draco me procurou hoje. – Declarou, olhando as íris se encherem de medo.

- O quê? – Sua voz saiu mais aguda que o normal. - O que ele fez?

- Ele estava me esperando na saída do colégio. E não se preocupe ele não fez nada. Apenas conversamos.

Harry pôs-se a contar tudo e Gina quase não acreditou naquilo que ele dizia.

- Draco não é o tipo de cara que aceita assim as coisas, por isso estou surpresa. Ele fez a maior confusão quando eu fui terminar com ele.

- Eu também fiquei surpreso. Mas ele confessou que pensou muito a respeito e de que quase me procurou para me dar uma surra.

Gina riu de leve com o tom de humor que ele usou. Assim, rindo com ela no banco da varanda de sua casa, sentiu-se feliz como nunca se sentira na vida, e ponderou que tudo o que havia acontecido para poder estar ali com ela valera muito a pena e que, se precisasse, faria tudo outra vez. Desde de pular o muro da escola a ser esmurrado pelo seu noivo grosseiro.

Percebendo o olhar pensativo dele, Gina cutucou o seu braço, trazendo-o de volta a realidade e lhe sorrindo mais uma vez. Ela inclinou-se para beijá-lo ardentemente e ele retribuiu de bom grado. Porém, a porta abriu-se abruptamente e os dois se afastaram com uma rapidez incrível. Quando olharam para o lado, Lily estava ali, em pé, com as mãos na cintura e os encarava atentamente.

- Sim, mãe? – Harry falou em fio de voz.

- Boa noite, Lily. – Gina levantou-se e sorriu para ela com simpatia.

- Boa noite, Gina. – Lily saudou de volta e com um sorriso na cara, deixou o caminho da porta livre e falou: - Venham. James já está pronto e o jantar servido.

Ela virou-se e entrou. Gina olhou para Harry, e este suspirou e revirou os olhos com a idiotice da mãe. Com aquele sorrisinho presunçoso, ela sabia que havia interrompido algo. Afinal, aquela era Lily, era apenas o jeito dela e ponto final. Levantando-se, Harry passou um braço pela cintura curvilínea de Gina e a beijou na sua nuca.

- Não aguento mais ficar longe de você, minha ruiva. – ela sorriu e olhou-o.

- Eu também não, meu amor. – Gina mordiscou o lábio dele. – Logo, logo a gente vai poder passar a tarde juntos de novo.

- Argh! - rosnou ele. – Espero que essas provas terminem logo. Não aguento mais.

Então, sorrindo bobamente os dois foram para a sala de jantar e sentaram-se a mesa. A refeição correu maravilhosamente bem, com James contando sobre suas palhaçadas adolescentes e Lily confessando quando se deu por vencida e, enfim, aceitou sair com ele.

Ás nove horas, Gina estava indo em direção ao seu carro e, como sempre, Harry a acompanhou ansioso por um amasso de despedida. Quando se separaram, ambos estavam corados e ofegantes. Harry fungou em seu pescoço.

- Boa noite, minha amada, amada professora. – Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior dela. – Se você não for agora, não te deixarei mais ir.

- Eu não quero ir, meu adolescente apaixonado. – Gina penteou o cabelo dele com os dedos, afastando seus cabelos rebeldes de sua testa levemente suada e deu um beijo casto lá. – Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã. – Ele a prensou mais em seus braços e a beijou uma última vez, antes de soltá-la e observá-la entrar no carro, acender os faróis, dar a partida, buzinar e depois partir até virar na esquina.

Sentindo um tesão incontrolável, Harry pôs-se subir as escadas novamente e quando chegou a varanda, sentou-se no banco novamente e ficou a observar a rua deserta com as pequenas árvores plantadas nos jardins da frente das casas. Ao olhar para o lado, viu Cho abraçada a um rapaz alto na porta de sua casa e ela o beijava intensamente.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo e ficou feliz que ela finalmente tivesse encontrado uma pessoa da qual gostasse. Respirando fundo mais uma vez, Harry levantou-se e foi para dentro de casa. Despediu-se dos pais e subiu as escadas lentamente, os olhos meio embaçados pelo sono. Quando deitou-se finalmente, seu celular apitou e quando ele olhou para a tela, viu que era uma mensagem de Gina.

" _Feche os olhos agora e finja que eu estou deitada ao seu lado, sussurrando em seu ouvido_. _Finja que me beija e sinta todo o meu amor e desejo. Sonhe, sonhe comigo e nada mais"_

_Te amo, Gina._

E sorrindo mais do que nunca, Harry virou-se para o lado e adormeceu tranquilamente.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Agora vamos aos formandos do ensino médio. – Disse o diretor Dumbledore no microfone da quadra.

A cerimônia estava sendo linda até agora. Neste momento a oradora da turma subiu ao palco e pôs-se a ler o espirituoso discurso, fazendo todos sorrirem com algumas frases engraçadas. Harry sentado de onde estava, olhava para Gina ao lado de Lupin no palco. Ela estava graciosa em um vestido azul escuro e usando sapatos pretos. Ela tinha orgulho estampado na face ao escutar o discurso e no final, aplaudiu a todos fervorosamente.

Todos os alunos que estavam ali, ainda em suas becas azuis, se amontoaram uns perto dos outros para tirar uma foto e logo depois disso, fizeram uma contagem regressiva para atirar as boinas para cima. Na contagem do três, Harry já estava pronto para arrancar o seu chapéu quando sentiu alguém lhe abraçar com força por trás e girá-lo.

Era Gina. Ela tinha uma expressão marota na face e sorriu para ele. Na hora em que todos arremessaram os seus chapéus e os vivas e abraços começaram no meio daquela euforia, ela mesma retirou o chapéu dele e o jogou para longe, enquanto o beijava ardentemente na frente de todos. Harry ficou surpreso com aquilo, mas logo começou a beijá-la de volta, e seu coração se encheu de alegria e amor por aquela mulher maravilhosa.

Os dois não queriam quebrar o beijo, mas devido a falta de ar tiveram que fazê-lo e quando olharam ao redor, encontraram alguns pares de olhos os encarando com surpresa e alguns alegremente.

- Srta. Weasley! – Exclamou MacGonagal em seu tom severo de repreensão. – O que pensa que está fazendo? Ele é seu aluno.

- Não professora! – Replicou ela. Voltou a olhá-lo e o abraçou pelo pescoço ainda sustentando aquele lindo sorriso nos lábios. – Ele não é meu aluno. Ele é o meu homem.

O coração de Harry deu uma cambalhota no peito e algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos, enquanto unia os lábios aos dela novamente e com vontade, deixando uma MacGonagal resignada e estupefata ao lado.

**Fim...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Sim. Infelizmente este é o fim. Não me matem. Sei que não ficou muito bom, mas foi o que eu consegui.

Estou feliz por ter terminado essa história. Ufa! Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente eu consegui. rsrsrsrsrs

Bem, é isso. Espero que gostem.

Bjs!


End file.
